Life's What You Make It
by The Orange Knight
Summary: AU. They were both seemingly lost in their lives. But when their brought together, they will discover themselves and the true meaning of love. Kames/Cargan and teenie-weenie Kogan. *Complete.*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys! So this is my first Kames and I'm really hopeing that you guys like it! Please review! And also know that the story gets better in later chapters! =]

Prologue (This is a part further into the story!) 

* * *

The two men lay silently on the large brown sateen bed, cuddling in each other's arms while soaking in the other's body heat. The moment is too perfect as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Daddy?" A small and almost inaudible whisper breaks them from their gazes. They both look towards the door frame to see a little auburn haired girl in pink Little Mermaid pajamas and holding a small white teddy bear under her arm that she wasn't using to rub at her exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, sweet heart?" The taller of the two men asks his daughter.

The four year old gives a small sniffle. "Can I pwease sweep with you?" The father looks over at his beautiful blonde companion.

"Is it okay with you?" He asks contently, not wanting to bring any uncomfortable feelings to his lover.

The blonde smiles softly. "Of course." And with that, the little girl walks clumsily over to the bed and waits for her father to pick her up and lay her in between them while bringing the blanket up to cover her. He kisses her forehead. The father turns back to the blonde.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you…"

"It's fine, I just don't want to make it that way for her."

"You don't," The little girls mumbled quietly into her father's arm that she had cuddled into. "You are a good man, cause you make my daddy feewl safe and give him wove." The tall brunette blushed at his daughter's words.

The other chuckled. "I hope so." and gave a reassuring smile. The look in the taller's eyes was enough to make his heart nearly explode. "I love you James."

James smiled. "I love you too, Kendall."

And they kissed softly, making sure not to wake the deep sleeping child in between them.

* * *

~Thoughts? Review!

Love,

Evie!~


	2. Chapter 2: Kid in Trouble

**PLEASE: vote on the poll on my profile!**

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to **Emo Bangs **and** Katie **for reviewing!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please feel free to tell me! =]**

* * *

"Mr. Knight, I just wanted to inform you that your son, Nicolas, has plaid another disturbing prank on one of the little girls." Those are the words that parents never want to hear, but 25 year old Kendall Knight had seemed to be hearing a lot lately. "Your son's teacher, Mrs. Klarbrunn, believes that he is acting up like this because of your resent divorce troubles."

It's true that Kendall had been going through a bad divorce with his wife Monica, but he still did not need to be told that the reason a four year old boy was doing something stupid was his fault.

"I know that this is hard on Nick but did you ever think that maybe he's acting this way because he's four years old? Maybe not everything is my fault!" Kendall replied venomously back at the principle. It was his wife decision to send their handsome, and sometimes flirtatious and troublesome, son to a preppy private school. Let's just say that this isn't the first time the tall blonde father has had a run in with the strict principle.

"I am not trying to pin point this directly on you—"

"No, but you are trying to say that these little preschoolers are suppose to have the maturity of a fifty year old!" Kendall shouted back, failing to keep his temper in.

The principle sighed heavily. "Mr. Knight, please, just come in to the school so we can discuss this with your son and the little girl's parents. If you feel this strongly than, then we can make an arrangement to accommodate both of us."

"Fine. When do I need to come in?"

"3:30."

"I'll see you then." Kendall said grouchily and hung up the phone before flopping down on his couch. That was almost the only things he was getting out of the divorce.

He brought his hand up to rub his glassy emerald eyes and looked at the clock to see it was only 1:00. He'd have to wait another 2 hours till he can get into school.

_And what a joy that will be…_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

* * *

James Diamond absentmindedly brushed his chest nut colored hair in front of his bathroom mirror while making odd, yet entertaining, model faces. When his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of himself.

"Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes…"

"This is principle Johnson; I'm calling about your daughter Faith." James's face contorted into confusion. Why would the principle be calling about Faith? His daughter was one of the best behaved kids he had ever known.

"Is there something wrong?" He worriedly asked.

"One of the boys in her class decided it was a good idea to pull a rather disturbing prank on her." James instantly felt like beating the crap out of the boy that would do that. No one, and he meant NO ONE ever hurt his little girl. "I want to ask you to come down to the school to meet with the boy and his father."

"Of course. What time?"

"3:30."

"I'll be there. And you said this boy's father was going to be there?" he asked while trying to hide his angry tone in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Kay, well, thank you for calling." He said appreciatively before hanging up and walking into the living room.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the picture of him and his family. _Well, what's left of it…_ he thought grimily. James loved his daughter more than life it's self, but sometimes it was hard when she looks so much like Haley. Haley was his wife till… yeah. He honestly didn't know why he kept this picture of the three of them at the beach for Faith's second birthday. They looked so happy. Haley holding Faith on her hip while the little girl was smiling and playing with her mommy's auburn red hair. James was on the other side kissing his daughter's cheek and had his arms wrapped around both of them, holding them as close as possible. Never wanting to let go. _But I had to. _James set the picture down and went to get ready for his meeting with the boy's father.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Good? =]**

**Bad? =[**

**Okay? =\**

**Any ideas for story?**


	3. Chapter 3: Wasn't Awkward at All

**I'm sorry about the formatting. My computer is being weird. But if you guys like it better formatted like this, than let me know!**

James's car pulled up in front of the black Iron Gate that guarded the large school. He showed his card to the small and bouncing Latino in the booth, who took one look at it before flashing a over enthusiastic smile and waving him on. _Weird…_ James thought as he pulled through. _I swear that guy just winked at me…_ He shook his head at the thought. James knew he was bisexual but still, that didn't mean he would hook up with anyone. Especially when he had Faith.

Faith. The one and only love of his life. Not that he was a pedophile or anything, just a father/daughter kind of love. But either way, he was not pleased that some punk had been messing around with his angel. It probably wouldn't mean as much as it did if his daughter was a normal, healthy child. She wasn't autistic and didn't have any mental illness (thank god) but she became a little detached after her mom left them. Faith became very shy and spent most of her time coloring pictures with her white teddy bear, Snowy, in the living room. James still loved her with all his heart though, and they did have fun together playing with her kitchen set in her room. He also loved how she would talk to Snowy about her pictures when James would dress her. It was the little things that she did that made her his daughter and no one else's. But still, she had a hard time making friends and it kind of worried James a little bit.

James pulled into the parking lot of the pre-k and looked in his rear view mirror to make sure his hair was perfect.

"Gotta look presentable, right?" he said to his reflection.

"Right." His reflection responded. Okay, so maybe James wasn't exactly normal either.

Quickly and confidently, James walked into the school, more than ready to confront this boy's father. On his way up the front steps of the school, he ran into a man, not much shorter than him, who literally took his breath away. Maybe it was because when they ran into each other they both fell down on their butts, or maybe it was because this was the most beautiful man James had ever seen.

"Ow…" the man said as he rubbed his butt. "Sorry about that…" he apologized and stood up, offering a hand to help James do the same. James gladly took it and used this opportunity to get a good look at the man. He had blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and the most beautiful green eyes that James had ever seen. James blushed slightly as he watched the man's profound arm muscles rip as he helped him up. They looked at each other for a minute before the blonde cleared his throat.

"I'm Kendall." He said and went to stick his hand out to shake James's when he realized that they were still holding hands. Both of the men blushed and pulled away.

"Hi, I'm James." James said in reply.

"You probably want me to move out of your way…" Kendall said nervously. _No…not really._ James thought before mentally slapping himself.

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled that last part. But Kendall moved and James sighed slightly as he fixed his hair in his reflection in the window and went into the school, ready to give this boy's father a piece of his mind.

Kendall sat in the waiting room of the school's office. He had been a little bored and decided to come early, which he was now regretting. There were only so many times he could read _Cooking Light_ magazines. The blonde was expecting a call from his hockey coach in five minutes and that's when realized he left his phone in the car. Getting up to get it, he walked through the empty halls towards the exit.

He stopped for a moment when he walked past Nick's class and looked through the small rectangular window of the door. Nick was playing with his raven haired friend, Dylan Mitchell. The two boys were seemingly inseparable and tended to be involved somehow when the other got in trouble. Moving on before Nick caught him, Kendall made his way through the front door when he crashed into something hard and fell on to his butt.

"Ow…" Kendall said as he rubbed his butt. "Sorry about that…" he apologized and stood up, offering a hand to help the other up. Kendall's insides froze when he saw who he had knocked down. A man, slightly taller than him, with chestnut colored hair and deep hazel eyes. They looked at each other for a minute before the blonde cleared his throat.

"I'm Kendall." He said and went to stick his hand out to shake the mystery man's when he realized that they were still holding hands. Both of them blushed and pulled away.

"Hi, I'm James." Hazel eyes said in reply.

"You probably want me to move out of your way…" Kendall said nervously. _I know I don't..._ he thought.

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled that last part. But Kendall could still hear it and moved.

He watched James move into the school before turning around and walking to his car. _Well that wasn't awkward at all…_ Kendall thought sarcastically and pulled his phone out of the glove compartment.

Just as he shut the door, another car pulled in and Kendall assumed it was the girl's father. Bracing himself, Kendall made his way back in the school, ready to take on the criticism that was sure to come.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Most chapters **_**won't **_**be like this. When I say that, I mean that they won't consist of the same moments just told in two different perspectives!**

**Most will be just straight forward. =]**

**Please review and feel free to tell me if you like the story better on the left or in the middle! =]**


	4. Chapter 4: That Weird Feeling

**Hey! I didn't have a lot of time to do this. Well, I did but I didn't have much **_**free**_** time, so yeah… I don't know about this chapter, but then again, I never do. So please REVIEW! **

Sauntering into the school's office, James steps seemed to get more and more determined. He couldn't help his fatherly instinct. It was just a part of who he was. The brunette took a seat in the waiting area and looked around. The office wasn't much, but then again, this was a small town in Minnesota.

"Mr. Diamond?" The young secretary, Lena, asked. "Pr. Johnson will see you now." James sat up and gave a quick thanks to Lena. Pr. Johnson was seated at his desk and ushered James to sit down and said they were just waiting for the other parent. It wasn't a minute later that the father came in. James thought his heart stopped. It was Kendall.

The blonde stood still looking wide-eyed at James and the brunette was sure that his expression wasn't much different. _This is the kid's father? _James thought. _Only I would have this kind of luck! _

"Please sit, Mr. Knight." The principle told the blonde after moments had passed without anything being said. Kendall cleared his throat and sat in the chair next to James. "We can now begin." The principle said as he looked at the men. "Mr. Knight, your son put fake fecal matter in Mr. Diamond's daughter's food. He then proceeded to yell in the class room about how she was a poo-eater. The entire class laughed at her, she started to cry and yada yada yada…" he trailed off with a hand gesture to signify an etc. type of thing. Kendall looked somewhere between shocked, angry and somewhat amused. James just looked plain furious.

Kendall looked at James with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. James wanted to forgive him because something inside of him made him think that Kendall was really sorry and that feeling inside his stomach that he got earlier around the blonde had come back. That odd feeling that James couldn't explain. But he had to think of his daughter. She was by far the most important thing in his life. Before James could say anything, the principle intervened.

"Nicolas has been told that if he ever _thinks _about it again, he will go the rest of the week without snack time. Although, he has yet to apologize to Faith."

"I swear it will never happen again." Kendall said immediately, still looking at James with pleading eyes.

"I don't think you even—" James was cut off by the sound of the office door being opened. Three heads turned to see a tall, very thin woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, standing there; looking extremely pissed.

"Ah… Mrs. Knight—" Johnson started.

"Donaldson. _Ms. _Donaldson." She cut him off. "Hello Kendall. I see you've turned our son into a baboon while I was away." She said accusingly as she sat down on the Kendall's other side.

Kendall groaned. "Monica…" he trailed off and murmured the last part. Johnson spoke again.

"Is it possible that Nicolas's behavior is a reflection of your divorce?" he asked.

"No," Monica stated shortly. "It's because I've been letting him stay with his hockey playing father while I was away on a business trip." She ignored Kendall's groan of announce. James's heart skipped a beat. _Did she just say 'hockey playing'? I swear this guy would be my perfect match… _Monica continued. "But I am back now and I will make sure to show the _right _way of life and how to respect women." She finished with a smug grin, but the principle seemed to favor her anyways.

"Well okay!" Johnson said with a small smile as if that closed the deal. As angry as James was, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blonde. Monica was, to put it in lesser terms, a freak. Or at least a controlling and manipulative freak. "That takes care of Nick, but what about Faith?" he looked at James and the brunette knew immediately what to say.

"I want him punished. I request his snack time taken away for at least 4 days." He held his head high to show that he wasn't messing around.

"That sounds fair." Kendall agreed with a small sigh. James was slightly shocked by his non-hesitant agreement but soon realized that maybe he wasn't that bad of a father. Their eyes met. Those emerald green eyes were so intent on James's hazel ones that he felt as if they could see into his soul. He oddly liked it.

They walked in silence till they reached Mrs. Klarbrunn's room. Entering, they found the kids playing with ABC cubes. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives. Kendall couldn't help but notice that Nick was the only one not chatting wildly. Instead the little blue eyed brunette seemed like he was lost in his own world while Dylan Mitchell poked him in the cheek with a letter Q block. Kendall followed Nick's gaze until it landed on a little girl with almost solid gold eyes and red auburn hair. Kendall wouldn't have known who she was if James hadn't been sitting with her and playing with her. It must have been his daughter, Faith. Now that they were next to each other, they truly did look like father daughter. Except for the eye color and hair color. Then it dawned on Kendall and he smiled a knowing smile. Nick liked Faith. The blonde knew from experience that when a boy likes a girl they do cruel things to them to get their attention. They did it because they don't know how to deal with their feelings.

Kendall walked over and sat by Nick. "Hey buddy." He smiled at his son. Nick looked at him before a face tearing smile spread across his little face and he jumped up to hug his dad.

"Daddy, look!" He shouted animatedly. He let go of Kendall's neck before going to one of his toys by Dylan. Nick came back over with a little T-Rex toy and started making dinosaur noises and slamming the T-Rex into Dylan's little fish. The two played animatedly but Kendall still noticed his son's eyes drift over to Faith every now and then. But in all fairness to Nick, Kendall wasn't doing any better. He couldn't stop looking at James. The blonde watched as the taller man started coloring with Faith and every once and a while would poke her lightly in the cheek with his blue crayon; making her giggle hysterically and tell her daddy to stop it. Kendall smiled and knew that this weird feeling wasn't going to go away by its self.

He was going to ask the brunette out on a date.

**Sooooooo….? What did ya'll think? It's been too long for me, personally. I think I did a good job, even if there wasn't a **_**whole lot **_**of Kames in here. There will be MUCH MUCH MORE next chapter, though!**

**Until then,**

**Evie =]**


	5. Chapter 5: I Was Wondering

**Thank you to **Music4ever1617, BandanaGurl, abby1234 **for reviewing!**

**Please read the ending note!**

When the class was over, Kendall took Nick's hand and led him down to the parking lot. He wasn't sure when he was going to ask James out but he knew there would be plenty of time with PTO things and what not. But the blonde didn't want to wait for long. So when he saw the beautiful brunette putting his little redheaded girl in his car, Kendall immediately gained the confidence that he strived for in life and walked himself and Nick over to the car.

"Hey," the blonde said shyly when they finally reached the car. James turned to face him from where he was buckling Faith into her car seat.

"Hi," he said in reply. Kendall couldn't tell if he was happy or annoyed to see him so he settled for mutual.

"I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted—" he cut himself off when he notices Nick was poking Faith in the leg with his tennis-shoe. "Nick, stop it and put your shoe back on!" Nick did as told and Kendallcontinued. "I was wondering…" he suddenly lost his confidence.

James gave him a look to spit it out. "Go on…"

Kendall took a deep breath and tried a slightly different approach. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?" James stood there silently, but his face seemed like he was actually considering it and hope spurred in Kendall.

Finally, James gave him a shy smile and Kendall felt his insides twist at how perfect that smile was. "Sure, why not?" James said. The blonde blushed heavily but smiled and exchanged numbers with the brunette.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Kendall smiled when James said this. He nodded before grabbing Nick's hand.

"Come on, buddy." The blonde tugged Nick's little hand but the little blue-eyed brunette didn't have leaving the car on his mind. Instead, he seemed to want to stay and watch Faith read her Little Mermaid book. Smiling, Kendall picked his little boy up and waving a small good-bye to James, he made his way over to Monica's awaiting car.

"Good-Bye, Nick." He said as he finished buckling Nick into his car seat and kissed his forehead.

"Good-bye daddy!" Nick replied and wrapped his little arms around Kendall's neck. He squeezed tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo." Kendall watched the car pull away and saw James's right behind Monica's. Once both cars were safely out of view, he made his way to his own car; pondering on his soon to be date.

**I KNOW! SHORT! But this was supposed to be with the last chapter but my computer was being a butt head and not let me put all of it on that one, so I cut the last chapter off where I did to add a dramatic ending.**

**This ending was just cheesy, but the next chapter will definitely make up for this one! =]**

**With hope for world peace,**

**Evie =]**


	6. Chapter 6: Leave A Message

**I MET BIG TIME RUSH!**** Okay, so just **_**LOGAN**_**, but still the same, right? Oh how I love spring breaks in L.A! ****OMG, BEST SPRING BREAK EVER! We were just walking down Sunset Boulavard when all of a sudden... BAM! He walked out of this little coffee shop and me and my friend Brienda FLIPPED OUT! =] We got his autograph and pictures! Which is why we are overly excited for the new episode tonight!**

**Anyway, if you want details, please feel free to ask in reviews or PMs! **

**Thanks to **child who is cool**, **FluffySnowflake**, **5388 (I don't know why your full name wont appear here, sorry!)**, **SixOfSpades**, **Music4ever1617**, **BandanaGurl**, **MCR-luver4all-eternity**, and **Emo Bangs **for reviewing! (WOW that was a lot of people! Thank you SOOOOO much everyone who reviewed!)**

**Enjoy!**

Maybe it was because he hadn't had a date in years or maybe it was because he was just plain nervous. Either way, James couldn't help but stare intently at the phone.

"Daddy?" Faith asked softly from behind him. He turned around to see his little girl laying on the couch, her eyes hooded over with sleep.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I—I wanna go to bed…" she whined quietly while rubbing her golden eyes.

James sighed. He really didn't want to leave the phone unsupervised, but he knew he was being ridiculous. "Okay, c'mon." he picked her up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the cran of his neck. It was moments like these that James would die for. Of course he would die for his little girl any time, but when she did these things; things that demonstrated nothing but pure love and trust… it was these adorable moments that he would never deny.

James entered Faith's room and laid her down in her bed. By now she had fallen asleep and her lips were slightly open. James always changed her into a pair of her various different colored Little Mermaid pajamas right after dinner so there was no need to do that. Smiling, James pulled her blanket up and kissed her fore head goodnight.

The brunette made his way back to the living room. Taking one last glance at the phone, he let out another sigh and flopped down on the couch. He decided to turn on the T.V and watch some T.V to get mind away from the beautiful blonde from the other day. Man was he beautiful! James never failed to admit he had a thing for blondes with bright eyes. Haley didn't have blonde hair or bright eyes but she had the personality that captured his heart. But she was gone now, hopefully living in a better place, but to be honest… James didn't know. He knew he should know, but he just didn't. End of story. Now he could only hope that Kendall would stay to his word and call soon. James didn't want to be desperate, yet he couldn't deny the spark he felt when he was holding Kendall's hand. Praying that Kendall felt it too, James turned off the T.V and drifted off into his dreams.

Kendall didn't know why it was so hard. _Just pick up the phone and dial! _That is what his best friend, Logan Mitchell, kept telling him at Nick and Dylan's play date. Logan and Kendall had been best friends for what felt like ever, and it didn't take 5 minutes for their sons to feel the same.

Still, Kendall couldn't find the courage to dial James's number. Maybe it was because he was afraid the extravagant brunette was going to reject him, or maybe he just didn't have as much balls as he thought he did. The blonde didn't want to resort to the last one because he was pretty sure he was the most manliest guy on his hockey team. Logan was also on the team but he was also studying to be a doctor.

He had felt something when he was around James, something he never had with Monica. _Monica… _Kendall didn't even want to think of the witch. The whole time they were in the principal's office, all he could think about was how Monica was leaving a bad impression on him for James. Grant it, he hadn't decided to ask James out till a while after that, but still.

"Dude, just call!" Logan nudged him. He hadn't realized he spaced out. "I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on when you get rejected." Logan gave a joking smile.

"Thank you so much for being do confident in my ability." Kendall retorted sarcastically. Logan chuckled.

"Any time! Now call!" he picked up the phone and handed it to Kendall. "Here, I'll even dial for you!" Without waiting for an answer, Logan dialed and practically shoved the phone in the blondes face.

Kendall sighed. He knew Logan was only doing this for his own good, but that didn't take his nerves away. He waited while it rang and his insides started to wobble when he got the answering machine.

"_Hey, you've reached the Diamonds. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." _James's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, James. It's me Kendall. I was just calling about the other day. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for lunch tomorrow, if you're free. So give me a call back. Thanks, bye." He left the message kind of awkwardly. Believe it or not, Kendall had never been one to be confident in his messages. He hung his head but lifted it when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Logan said calmly. "Look at the time." Kendall did and saw it was 11:30 pm. "Most parents don't let their little preschoolers stay up this late. I'm sure he put his daughter to bed and fell asleep too!" Logan offered a gently smile and Kendall happily returned it.

"What would I do without you?" he smiled. It's true. He hadn't even thought of the time, if he had, he wouldn't be so nervous.

Logan put on a teasing face. "I don't know."

They both laughed together and watched as Nick attempted to do a Hulk moment and rip his pajama shirt off but failed and ended up falling on his face. Luckily, Nick was one of the toughest kids Kendall had ever known and didn't worry when Nick just got right back up and started doing his own rendition of Britney Spears 'Hit me one more time' dance. He truly had the most amazing son in the world.

His night only got better when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he got a text. His face immediately lit up and his heart nearly skipped a beat.

_I would love to =)_

_James _

**So, what do you think? I told you I would make up for the lack of length in the last one! This was over 1,000 words! **

**PLEASE review and if you have any ideas, PLEASE feel free to leave them in the review! It was actually **Emo Bangs **idea for Nick to crush on Faith! I try to use everyone's ideas in some way!**

**With a very happy memory from meeting Logan Henderson,**

**Evie =]**


	7. Chapter 7: Fall in Love Here

**So… I didn't have a good day. This new European kid (I won't say from where) came to our school and started stereotyping us all as lazy, fat, uneducated and uncultured people cause we're American! I am normally a nice person but I just wanted to retaliate on that kid about their country. Because believe me, I can say stuff! Yeah, so I didn't have a good day. It almost made me feel like I should be ashamed because I'm American, and I know that's not true because I have a friend over in Ireland **_**and**_** Australia that say their dream is to live here! But then I see things, like the thing people post on their profile about if you're Irish you do this, or British you do that… etc. And most are really nice except for the American one that says **_**exactly **_**what I said earlier! It's just… ugh! **

… **I'm done rambling now. It did feel nice to get that all out. So now you can enjoy the next chapter of LWYMI! =]**

**Now let's see how their date went! =] (Oh… I have a surprise at the end of the date ;)**

Kendall fixed the collar of his dark blue button down shirt. He was going to lunch with James today and he wanted to make a good impression. The blonde didn't want to go all fancy but he did want to go somewhere nice. Which was why he was taking James to the little French bakery downtown that served as a little coffee shop where you could eat French food and sit and talk. It was also be a good excuse to show off the French he learned in high school.

"Nick," he said as he entered the living room. "Be good for Uncle Logie, okay?"

Nick nodded his head enthusiastically. "Kay, daddy!"

Logan got up and handed Kendall his jacket. "Good luck."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks." And just like that, he was out the door; on his way to James's.

It had felt like and eternity before he finally reached James's house. It wasn't like Kendall's place at all. It was small, but two stories and was light blue with white shudders. Kendall just lived in an apartment. Nervously, Kendall walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

James was starting to think that he was spending too much time with Faith. The brunette was currently bouncing around the house at an extraordinary speed and energy level. He was still in somewhat of a shock from Kendall's call but his anticipation was quickly over powering the shock value.

He checked his reflection one last time in the bathroom mirror before winking to himself and making his way downstairs. James wasn't afraid to admit he was vain. What else was he supposed to do with his good looks? Let it all go to waste? No way. End of story.

Along with his anticipation, he was also very nervous and a little anxious. Though it wasn't because of the date. It was because his babysitter hadn't showed up yet and James was sure Kendall would be here any moment. Luckily his nerves were put to rest when he heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" He shouted. James ran over to the door and opened it to reveal a small blonde girl with a bright smile on her face. "Hey Jo!"

"Hey James! Sorry I'm late!" Jo apologized porously and going into depths of why she was late. James didn't really listen, though. He was more focused on the new car pulling into the drive way. Kendall.

"It's fine. Faith's upstairs." He told her and she smiled before running up the stairs. James knew that if Jo could, she would adopt Faith as her own daughter. The two had a bond, but unfortunately, James and Jo didn't. Jo was lovely and all, but James could hardly stand to be in the same room with her for more than 5 minutes.

The door bell rang and James tripped over the chair leg of the dining room table on his way to the door. _Maybe you should be more careful next time… _the voice inside his head said.

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled in response. Standing up and getting his shirt straight again, James walked more calmly to the door; happy that Kendall hadn't seen that. "Hey," he said when he opened the door to see Kendall looking, if possible, even more tempting than when they met at the school.

Kendall smiled and his eyes lit up like the 4th of July. "Hey, you ready?" He seemed pretty confident but James was good at reading people and somehow could tell that he was just as nervous as he was.

James smiled his 1,000 watt smile. "Yeah! Let's go!" Kendall ushered him the car. They climbed in in silence, both too nervous to attempt to make conversation with each other.

Every now and then James would feel like Kendall was taking secret glances at him, but was unable to actually catch him in the act. Either way, James blushed like a tomato.

Kendall pulled into the parking lot of the bakery. He was really looking forward to this but the ride there was really damping his spirits. The blonde could tell that James knew he was stealing glances at him from the way the taller boy was blushing. Kendall smiled. _He's so cute when he blushes… _Being a gentleman, Kendall made his way over to James's side of the car and opened it for him.

"Thanks," James told him with a sweet smile.

Kendall did a little tilt of his head. "Any time."

"Mmm… smells good!" James took a big sniff of the bread and pastry smell wafting into their direction.

Kendall smiled again. "Well, then, come on!"

The two sat in the bakery for hours; but it didn't feel that way to them. You know that feeling when you found someone who you just connect with instantly? That's what it was like. James learned that Kendall was a professional hockey player for the Minnesota Wild's and Kendall learned that James was an aspiring model/singer/actor. It was hard for Kendall to comprehend so many jobs but he did agree with James; his face was _definitely _TV worthy. Kendall also learned that James was married to his wife Haley for 3 years till she left. Kendall wanted to ask what he meant but then he realized that maybe he was trying to hint that she had passed on. He felt bad and assumed from the way that James talked about her; she must have died of an illness or accident. If only he knew how wrong he was…

"Hey," the plump French owner shouted in their direction, "We are closing up. You need to leave." Kendall looked at James and they nodded; paying for their meal and leaving.

As soon as they got back in the car, they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Kendall managed to get through his laughter.

James nodded his head profusely. "Yeah!" he attempted to reenact the face but failed horribly, causing Kendall to laugh even harder. The blonde suddenly got an idea and smirked.

James saw Kendall smirk and got an odd feeling in his stomach. Nothing bad, just different.

"What?" he finally asked. Kendall grinned wider.

"You got a little more time?"

"Yeah, babysitter doesn't have to leave till 11. Why?"

"One more stop." Was all Kendall said in response and started the car. It didn't take long for James to realize where they were going.

"Are we going to the school?"

"Yep!"

"Um… why?" James asked unsurely. He was told that the school was locked up tight after hours. It was very much after hours.

"We're going to have some fun!" Kendall smiled and even though James wanted to resist, the look on the blondes face made his judgment crumble to pieces. He nodded his head.

Kendall pulled the car up next to the gate. "C'mon." He said as he stepped out of the car.

James got out too. "What are we going to do?" James was truly curious as to what they were going to do this late at night. The moon was out and there were what appeared to be a million of stars surrounding it.

"Hop it." James stared at the blonde as if he was insane.

"_Hop it? _How are we going to do that? This thing is HUGE!" James gestured up the gate.

Kendall smiled a genuine smile. "So you don't like taking risks then?"

James shook his head. "I love taking risks but—"

"Then trust me! We aren't going to get caught!"

"I'm more afraid to fall and break my neck…" James mumbled under his breath.

Kendall didn't listen. The blonde was already grabbing the bars of the gate and using his arms to pull him up. _There goes those sexy muscles again… _James thought. He grinned when Kendall held out a hand to him.

James knew he shouldn't, it would be a bad example for Faith, but she was too young to understand. So he took Kendall's hand and together the two climbed up the gate and over the other side.

"See," Kendall sighed happily when their feet made contact with the ground on the other side of the gate. "Not so bad, now was it?"

"Nope!" James smirked back before he let it fall to a frown. "But now what do we do?"

Kendall got that weird grin on his face again. "I'll show you." Grabbing James's hand and pulling him along, both boys blushed. Something about the way their hands fit together was very different than either had experienced before.

James's mouth dropped open when he saw where Kendall had lead him. It was the back of the school yard, but looked like it was meant for romantic dates. There were flowers scattering the ground everywhere and the amount of stars in the sky seemed to double in this one particular area. They lit it up like little white lights against a navy blue background. "Kendall…" James couldn't even form words.

"I know." Kendall said and pulled James down next to him in the middle of the flower field. "My mom fell in love with my dad here." James watched as soothing sparks appeared in the blondes eyes.

"It's really romantic." James said and diverted his eyes back to the sky. "I could definitely fall in love here…" he trailed off, not even realizing he was talking out loud.

Kendall smiled and brushed a piece of brown bangs out of James's face. They locked eyes for a moment before slowly moving in, lips ghosting over each other. Before either one could actually lean all the way in, a bright light shined in their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" The gate man that had winked at James earlier asked them as he shone the flashlight in their faces. He suddenly smiled when he saw Kendall. "Oh, hey Kendall!" he bounced happily.

Kendall smiled too. "Hey Carlos!"

**There's your surprise! Carlos, yay! =]**

**OMG that was SOOOO long! I guess I was so pent up because of my crappy day that I just got lost in what I was doing! But that's good for you guys, right? I'm actually really pleased with how this came out! Are you guys? **

**Usually I say this at the beginning but, THANKS to **MerielTLA, SixOfSpades, Magiccatprinces, BandanaGurl, child who is cool, Sum1cooler, BEAugust, Emo Bangs, Unstoppable naley **for reviewing! OMG that is A LOT of people! Now you guys have just set the bar higher though! I need **_**6 **_**reviews at the least on this chapter before I can get the next one out!**

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**Evie =]**


	8. Chapter 8: Insides Go Haywire

**WARNING: Sexy James! And a very turned on Kendall! LOL =]**

**Thanks to **MerielTLA, child who is cool, SixOfSpades, Emo Bangs, Sum1cooler, Music4ever1617, Unstoppable naley, KxJ luver, LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3, Hikari no Kasai **for reviewing! WOW! 10 reviews? I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you everyone! I decided that I am going to stick with my 6 review ideas, but like I said, the more reviews equals quicker chapters! =]**

**Ideas for future chapters? The more ideas I get, the faster I can get these things out! Even leaving a longer review would be helpful! I got chapter 3 off a review that didn't even intentionally give me ideas; I just did because I work like that ;)**

**Oh, and to **kendell lover**, Kendall isn't gay, he's bi. ;)**

Kendall smiled too. "Hey Carlos!"

"What are you doing here? Carlos asked, still holding his smile.

"We were hoping to get some privacy…" Kendall replied with a hopeful tone.

Carlos shook his head and gave an apologetic smile. "No can do, my friend. I've been letting too many people off the hook. I can get fired if I let you stay here. And I have a grandma to support!"

"Okay, we'll leave." Kendall and James got up and Carlos waved before disappearing again. "Well that was a bust…" the blonde said as they made their way back to the car.

James laughed. "But it was my most thrilling date in a long time!"

Kendall laughed too. "_Thrilling? _You've had come pretty boring dates then, cause that was nothing!"

"Yeah, I'm not the most interesting guy to date."

"Well it's a good thing you have me then."

James stared at him blankly. _Could he possibly just hint what I thought he did? _"What do you mean?"

Kendall suddenly blushed and looked down at his feet. James couldn't help but think about how cute he was when he got nervous like that. "I thought that maybe you would like to try this out again sometime…" he trailed off and looked into the striking moon.

James smiled. "I would rather push up daisies than deny a chance to fall into your mystifying charm." Kendall blushed harder but made sure to walk close enough that their hands brushed together; creating that enticing spark again.

"Where were you, daddy?" Faith asked when she had finally woke up the next morning.

"I was out with a friend." James told her as he set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her. "What did you do with Jo?"

Faith's face stretched out to a surprising large smile. "Jo made me bweakfast for dinner and pwayed with dollies and she even did my hair!" Smiling, James walked behind her and crouch down slightly.

"Really? It doesn't look like it! It looks like a rat made a home in here!" He proceeded to ruffle her hair with his hands; emitting a giggling fit out of the little red auburn haired girl.

"Daddy!" She shrieked playfully before the phone rang.

"Hello?" James answered it.

"Hey, it's Kendall."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Wanna go to the beach with me?"

"Sure! Noon-ish?"

"Perfect." They said their goodbyes and hung up. James turned to Faith. "How about we call Jo again."

Kendall stared aimlessly at his date. _Who knew James was such a good surfer… _They were at the beach and James was surfing like a pro while Kendall sat on the beach shore. They hadn't taken off their t-shirts yet, but Kendall already getting anxious to what James was hiding under that surfing suit. Even from a distance James looked irresistible. _Oh god… _he thought as he felt his body react. The blonde forced a smile when James emerged back from the water.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" James asked as he lugged his surf board up the beach.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

James started to take off his suit and Kendall's breath hitched. James must have been the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Of course he already knew that, but this was proof. A type of _drugging _proof. The way that the water trailed his perfectly toned chest and into the crevasses of his six pack with that little exposed V shape of skin heading down to forbidden places… it swirled Kendall's insides like a perfectly cooked marble cake. The blonde could only pray that Carlos wasn't here somehow to ruin future moments.

"Um… Kendall?" Kendall looked up sharply and realized he had been starring at places that were _not_ the brunettes face.

"Right. Sorry… What were you saying?" he tried to keep his voice still and practically forced his eyes to stay looking up.

James, thankfully, chuckled. "I was saying that we should go get some grub before it gets crowded but thanks for the compliment!"

Kendall's bushy eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What compliment? He didn't say his thoughts out loud… did he? "I didn't say any compliment."

"You didn't have to." James winked at him with a flirty smile and practically ran up the beach shore. Kendall tried his best to keep up but it was hard when your view was that back of the sexiest man you could ever imagine.

James reached the small beach restaurant first. He turned to see Kendall not too far behind. James was feeling like a million bucks! Not only had he been surfing for the first time in what felt like forever but he also realized that he's still got it. It was true that Kendall didn't need to say anything for James to know what was going on in that blonde little head of his. He smirked. This might be fun…

"Slow poke!" The brunette mocked the blonde when he finally caught up.

"Hey! I just don't run well on sand!" Kendall protested.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, that's what it is… C'mon!" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the restaurant; the smell of fish and French fries filling their nostrils immediately.

"Mmmm… smells good!" Kendall closed his eyes and let the wafting smell go to his stomach.

"Well sense that's would I thought at the French bakery, it's my way of repaying the favor!"

"Let's order before I attack the chef! I'm starving and this smell is making my insides go haywire!"

And that they did. They ate their fish fry and French fries, discussing how Carlos was an old friend of Kendall's from high school who Kendall had helped get a job for. James thought that was one of the sweetest things he'd heard about for a while. James took his turn and talked about how his dad taught him how to surfer when he was 8 and how James had to get over his fear of sharks for about the first 3 weeks of practice. They told jokes and made fun of the parents from the school. Everything was making them want to do it all night long, never leaving, never denying. But as demonstrated last night; you can't always get what you want. James didn't even notice the blonde woman strutting her hips as she walked into the beach shore restaurant, smacking her gum while carrying an evil smirk on her face. She walked right up to them and James's eye went wide; mouth hanging open slightly and insides feeling like a knife had pierced through his outer shell.

She smirked even more.

"Hello, James."

**OMG! Who was it? I really think that I'm going to surprise you guys with this one! But anyway, what did you think! I honestly didn't think it was the best, probably cause I really loved the last one! But it's what you guys think! =]**

**Remember 6 reviews! =] And incase some people are confused; James was wearing a swim suit underneath the surfing suit. But not a shirt ;)**

**Anyone read ****Sei Mia**** by **XxxAnimaniacxxX**? ****I swear that is one of my favorite Kames's! But yeah, VOTE on the poll on my profile! I want to start something new but I can't until I can get a good amount of votes!**

**To the reviewer who wanted Dairy Queens updated, that's coming up shortly! I promise! =]**


	9. Chapter 9: When My Clock Strikes One

**Hey people! =] I think this one is kinda boring, actually… =[ IDK, you tell me.**

**Thanks to **XxxAnimaniacxxX, child who is cool, DancingFanatic217, Sum1cooler, Unstoppable naley, **and my lovely sister **Love-Live-Keep Secrets!

**I got this idea from **Sum1cooler**'s review! So thank you! Also listening to Any Kind of Guy by BTR (duh!) and Rolling In The Deep by Adele ;)! If you don't see the connection, neither do I. I'm just strange like that!**

**I think this really goes into ****Kendall's**** background and may not be as fluffy as the other chapters, but tell me what you think! Can I pull off serious stuff? **

**Need ****6**** reviews! =]**

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Hey mom." Kendall greeted his mother as he walked through his parent's house door with Nick in one arm and a large bag of presents in the other. It was late October now and it was also Kendall's little sister, Katie's, birthday tomorrow. _Well, she's not little anymore… _Kendall thought. He was now 24, which meant that it was her 21st birthday. Frankly Kendall was just glad his sister didn't already have a kid at that young age like he did.

"Grandma!" Nick shouted excitedly and practically fell out of Kendall's arms so he could hug his grandma.

Mama K smiled widely. "That's my Icky-Nicky!" she said as she hugged him.

Nick pulled away, smiled, and made a 'stinky' motion with his hands by his nose. "I'm not icky anymore, grandma!"

"Oh, is that right?" Mama K chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to see about that later, now don't we?"

"Yeah!" They both laughed before Kendall cleared his throat.

"Where's dad?"

Mama K's smile suddenly faded. "He's out right now. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Kendall let it slide but he could tell something was off.

Growing up, Kendall was a curious child. Too curious. One day Kendall heard an odd sound coming from upstairs. He was only ten and didn't even think twice when he opened the guest bedroom to see his dad ticking his Aunt Carol under the covers. It wasn't till after his mom came home early that Kendall realized they weren't tickling. Mama K hadn't been happy at all. Some part of him knew that his Mother knew; she just never showed it. He greatly admired his mom for that.

But everyone knew that working at the local Mall did not have long hours.

"Kendall!" Katie exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. "You came!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She wasn't one much for hugs an anything sensitive, but holiday and special occasions were exceptions.

"Of course I came! And I even brought Nick with me." He said and pointed over her shoulder.

She turned around and nearly screamed. "Nick!" She grabbed him from her mom's arms and ran into the living room, more than likely to start planning evil plans with her nephew.

"Kendall?" His mom asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Could you go get your father from the mall?" Kendall's insides jumped. He really didn't want to be with that scum bag that hurt his mom, but he loved his mom to much to deny her wishes.

"Sure, you gonna be okay with Nick?"

"Yes, darling."

He made his way out to the car. It was a dark Minnesota night and the road wasn't very visible but he managed. He got out of the car and made his way inside.

He evidently couldn't find his father at his stand and decided to see if any of the food courts were still opened. He liked to eat.

Kendall made his way into the food court to see the Subway still open, but that wasn't what made him go wide eyed.

James.

James was there. The blonde had been thinking about him ever sense the day at the beach when he practically got a boner from James walking up the beach. Of course James's ex-girlfriend, Mercedes, didn't do much for his confidence. James didn't look like he wanted to see that bottle-blonde but she was very intent to make sure to sit by and touch James as much as possible. Kendall ened up leaving the date a little earlier (much to James's protests) cause he started to get uncomfortable with all the touching he wished he could do. That was a little over a week ago.

But now James was with a different girl. _Well, two… _Kendall thought. _One woman and one girl… _James was sitting at that little round table in the middle of the food court with a very beautiful brunette woman and a very tired looking Faith. The little girl was basically passed out of his shoulder. James looked over and saw Kendall. His face lit up and his wonderful hazel eyes surely would have shot off sparks if they could.

"Kendall!" He shouted.

Kendall waved, smiled shyly, and walked over. "Hey James."

James smiled even wider if possible. "It's really good to see you again! I thought that you were scared off by Mercedes…" his smiled turned upside down and Kendall felt his heart sink. _He's so cute when he's upset… if only I could see what he's like turned on… _

"Oh no it's—" Kendall began but was cut off by the woman.

"Mercedes? As in _the _Mercedes?" She asked James.

He gave a sad nod. "Yeah… but anyway, Kendall, this is my sister Jenna!"

The woman smiled and the blonde suddenly felt like the sky was lifted off his shoulders. "And you must be this handsome, charming, overly exciting boy that my little Jamie has been gushing so much about!" she said with sly smile. _He really thinks that about me? _Kendall's brain went nuts with possibilities.

"Jenna!" James practically shouted, causing Faith to stir on his shoulder. "That's so embarrassing!"

Jenna giggled. "You know I love you!"

James did smile. "Yeah, yeah… I know."

The blonde just watched in awe. How did James get so lucky to have such a great family? More importantly, how did Kendall get so _un_lucky to have such a bad one? He loved his family and all, but things never worked out for them and they always fought over little things.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair." He gave a small smile and started to walk off before he heard James shout something that would cause them both to blush very deeply.

"Wait! No! I like you in my hair!" everything turned silent as they just stood there, trying to find something to say.

Jenna finally did. "Well, I'm gonna take Faith to the bathroom. I'll give you a moment to discuss your sex problems."

Kendall's eyes went wide and he saw James's do the same. James looked like a ripe tomato.

"Ahem," James cleared his throat. "Well, that was embarrassing." He muttered.

"Yeah…" Kendall drew out with a slight nod.

"She's a little—"

"Yeah, I—"

"No need to—"

"Nope." They ended awkwardly. Suddenly, Kendall got an idea. _Logan_.

"James?"

"Eah?"

"Can I—wait! What was that?"

"What was what?"

Kendall chuckled. "That noise you just made?"

"Oh… I do that when my clock strikes one… if you know what I mean." He gave Kendall a seductive smirk and the blonde wanted to attack him in the middle of the food court. But the nearing security guard caught his attention.

"Carlos?" he asked in disbelief. Carlos lived down his street and worked at the school as grounds keeper.

"Hey buddy!" the bubbling Latino smiled. He came over. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa," James muttered. "Déjà vu."

Carlos laughed a little more loudly then needed. "I know! I know! I'm a party pooper!" he joked hyperly. _Who is this hyper at this time? _"OH! Speaking of party, did you hear that there is a party this weekend? Its supposed to be really, really, REALLY cool!"

Kendall smiled. "Actually, yeah. It's at Logan Mitchell's house. Wanna come?" he offered the Latino.

"HELL YEAH!" Carlos exclaimed. "I must admit, I've been dying to meet Logan for some time now. I mean, I see him every week day, but it's not the same, ya know? Maybe this would really…" Kendall tuned him out and turned to James.

"That's actually what I was going to ask you."

"What do you mean?"

"James," Kendall began and got into a royal announcer stance. "Would you like to go to the party with me?"

James flashed his adoring smile before jumping up and down excitedly. "Yes! I'd love too!" he suddenly stopped and tilted his a head a little. "I think my sister spiked my drink with something…" he muttered. Kendall laughed and realized that Carlos had somehow already vanished.

He looked around and figured he would just have to tell his mom he didn't find his way through the dark to pick up his father.

"I guess I will see you later, then."

"Most definitely." James smiled. And then Kendall took a chance.

He kissed him.

It wasn't powerful or lust filled or hungry or anything like that. It was simple yet deep enough to hold a spark.

"I'll see you later." He said with a smile when he pulled away. James seemed to be lost for words and just nodded.

Kendall was almost gone from the cafeteria when James got his voice back. "Kendall!"

"What's up?"

"Can we, maybe, go back to that field we went to on our first date sometime?"

"Definitely."

Making his way back, Kendall smiled. Maybe he really was luckier than he thought.

**Eh? Would did you think? LONG, right? I was up all night but I couldn't stop! It's like it was a disease! But what did you guys think?**

**I tried to add some humor to the end but I don't know if it was really that funny at all.**

**Let me know! (6 guys! But the more the merrier!)**

**Love,**

**Evie =]**


	10. Chapter 10: When You Find Your Heart

**Hey everyone! I REALLY love writing these chapters and your feedback is always rewarding and puts smiles on my face when I read them! Thank you all soooo much!**

**If you feel like I'm updating to frequently, let me know! LOL =] I just have a bunch of ideas coming to me right now!**

**This chapter is supposed to have a TINY little ****CARGAN ****moment because so many of you requested it! They won't be big in the story till later on, but it's good to have a little Cargan every now and then, right? =] LOL!**

**Oh, and I also tried to give a little depth to Nick's crush on Faith in this one too cause you guys think they're adorable (Mission accomplished!)**

**Review with your thoughts! **_**6 guys**_**! Don't forget! **

Kendall dropped his son off at school and said his goodbye. Today the kids were going on an overnight field trip to the school forest. Even though most parents were iffy on letting their kids go at such a young age, the teachers were very trustworthy and most of the kids were a loud to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kendall said as he led Nick to the bus with his little Toy Story duffle bags.

Nick nodded with a bright smile. "Yep. I love you daddy!"

Kendall smiled. "Love you too, kiddo." He kissed his son on the forehead and ruffled his brown hair. "Now go get on the bus before they leave you here!"

"Bye daddy!" Nick shouted and waved when he was finally sitting on the bus by Dylan Mitchell.

Kendall waved and walked over to Logan, who was sitting at the bench doing school work. "How can you do this stuff when you have a party tonight?"

Logan chuckled. "The party is going to be for adults to hang out, drink beer, and mingle. I don't plan on it getting too out of control. But if Camille shows up… you never know." It's true that Camille could be a little over the top but she would usually stay cool for Logan.

"Sounds fun. I hope you don't mind that I invited two others."

"Depends on who it is. I'm guessing that one of them is James?" it was more of a question but the blonde didn't need to verbally answer because his sheepish smile told all. Logan laughed and grabbed his smoothie off the table to take a drink. "Thought so. Now who's the other?"

"Carlos Garcia."

Logan spit out his smoothie, effectively splashing all over Kendall and a little boy walking by. "Sorry kid," he apologized then turned back to Kendall. "_Carlos?_ Oh. My. God."

"What?" Kendall was confused as to why Logan looked like he just someone get murdered.

"This means that everything needs to be perfect!"

"Okay," Kendall said slowly. "Why?"

"Because Carlos is very harmonious while I'm just... monotonous." He said with a defeated sigh.

"English please, Logan." Kendall never was very good with big words. He wasn't stupid; he just didn't take the time to learn them like Logan.

"It means that he's easy-going and I'm boring."

The blonde shook his head. "You are not. You're very smart and you know they say opposites attract. Carlos is dying to meet you too. I know because he told me. Don't you think that if he feels the same then you should be just what he wants? So take a chance, Logie." He gave Logan a good shoulder shake. Logan smiled and they gave each other a guy hug before pulling away and looked around at the rest of the kids getting on the bus. One little girl caught Logan's eyes.

"Hey look," he said and pointed towards James and Faith. "Why don't you take your own advice and take a chance?"

"I already did yesterday when I kissed him."

"You kissed him?"

"Yep!" Kendall said proudly with a smile. "Besides, I'll see him tonight! I'm sure that we'll have plenty more chances then!"

(On bus, 10 minutes after it took off…)

Nick stared at Faith as she sat with her friend, Phoebe, and drawing in her coloring book. The little brunette quickly pulled out a page from his little notebook and messily scribbled, in almost unreadable handwriting, _You pretty… _He crumpled it up and tossed it at the back of her head. He effectively hit his target but before Faith could register what happened, Phoebe picked it up off the floor and read it. She giggled and handed it to Faith. Nick blushed and slid down in his seat at the thought that Phoebe would know what it said because even though they were really little, everyone knew Phoebe had a loud mouth. But his confidence returned when Faith read it and looked around the bus and finally rested her eyes on Nick. He smiled shyly and gave a little wave. Faith blushed but smiled back with a toothy grin and waved back before turning around again to color more. Nick did a silent victory dance before joining Dylan in playing on his game boy.

* * *

It was never going to be an ordinary day for James when he was with Kendall. The blonde always made his heart flutter and he loved it. James got a kind of thrill from Kendall without actually being in danger or anything.

"… and that's why I am no long aloud to wear my mom's make-up!" Kendall finished telling his 10 year old story and James burst out laughing violently. Kendall joined him and it wasn't long that tears were streaming down James's face. "You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah," James said through his laughter. "Just _really _funny!"

They both let out simultaneous sighs and smiled at each other. They were at Logan's party. It was actually a BBQ in his front yard but a large number of friends and family had come to drink beer and eat hot dogs. The BBQ was at night and the stars shun brightly like they had on James and Kendall's first date. It was over all not bad. Logan was going to have a party a club-like atmosphere but he decided against it when his sister, Elena, had to bring her twin daughters Ebony and Rosa. But James didn't mind and no one else seemed to either. The brunette actually wished he could have brought Faith too so that she could feet Logan's nieces. They were adorable and looked like little female Logan clones.

"Hey guys!" Logan walked up to them and put Ebony down from his shoulder. "Ebony, say hi."

The little girl waved shyly. "Hi…"

"Hey sweetie," James greeted with a friendly smile. "I think I might have a tootsie pop in my pocket… here it is!" He handed it to the girl and she hugged him.

"What do you say Ebony?" Logan prodded.

"Thank you!" She smiled at James.

James smiled back. "Anytime."

"How are you so good with kids?" Kendall asked in amazement.

James gave a chuckle. "It's all about finding what they want in their hearts. Which at their age is anything with sugar."

"Oh, that's it." Kendall smiled sweetly at him. James kind of wanted to see how Kendall was with his little Nick. Actually, James wanted to meet Nick for himself. He no longer felt like pummeling the little devil for hurting his angel, but the closer he got to Kendall, the more James wanted to be closer. It was a like a never ending cycle.

"I'm gonna go check on the BBQ!" Logan said with a wary glance. "Carlos looks like he's about to explode with all the drooling he's doing…" it was an understatement but Logan gave a cheeky smile and disappeared.

"So James," Kendall said shyly. _Why is he so shy all of a sudden? _"Can I ask you something?"

James gave a small smile but really he was freaking out; even if he didn't know why. "Yeah."

"What did you feel when we kissed?" Kendall looked down and his cheeks turned bright red. "I mean, if you did…"

James grabbed his chin gently and tilted it up to meet his level. "It's hard to describe, but I did feel something. Maybe if we try it again I'll find words."

Kendall smirked and closed the distance. It was still too powerful for James to say with one word, so when Kendall pulled back, James said just how he felt when they kissed instead of the actual kiss.

"Can I describe the feeling inside me when we're together?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Kendall looked hopeful and James took a breath.

"I always will remember how I felt that day, a feeling indescibeable to me. I always knew there was an answer for my prayer and you, you're the one for me." He finished. The last couple weeks with Kendall had opened his eyes once again. James looked at Kendall and saw Kendall's eyes peering deep into his soul with so many emotions that James couldn't place.

This time, Carlos didn't stop their under the stars kiss.

Kendall crashed their lips together with passion and James only deepened it when the spark sent shivers down his spine.

Kendall pulled away. "When I'm with you everything is possible, we're the same yet different. And I'm not one for jumping into relationships but you know it's worth it when you find you heart."

James felt like his heart was about to explode. He was always thinking about the blonde and with everything the blonde was saying, James knew his heart would burn without him. He didn't want to rush but it was just simply not an opportunity he could _afford _to lose.

"Kendall, I—" James was so close to saying it when a loud squeal was heard from over by the BBQ. Everyone turned their heads to see Logan and Carlos rolling around on the grass, covered in sauce. No one bothered to go over though when people realized that the two boys were laughing.

"Eh… they'll be fine." Kendall muttered with a small smile. The blonde looked back down at James. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…" James lied.

**I REALLY apologize if this was just plain weird! I was really hyper and didn't really know what I was doing but...**

**What did you think? Pretty weird, right? LOL I loved writing that cause I'm really hyper and I just wrote anything that came to mind. I think it seemed sweeter in my head. I KNOW it seemed less cheesy. THAT'S for sure! =]**

**With hyper love,**

**Evie =]**

**P.S… not as much CARGAN as I originally planned, but you got something, right? =]**


	11. Chapter 11: 7 O'Clock?

**Getting close to the prologue! ;)**

**Thanks to **Emo Bangs, Sum1cooler, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, XxxAnimaniacxxX, DancingFanatic217, MerielTLA, child who is cool, **and finally, **Unstoppable naley **for reviewing! You guys are the best! =]**

**I have a new story up! I am writing with **ImInHellCuzUrNotThere**. It's a BIG family type of deal, but it's going to be really good, so please check it out when I get it up!**

**Anyway, as Peter Pan would say… Here. We. GOOOO! =]**

They were in the grocery store, in the dairy section, when it happened.

"They really don't look that bad." Kendall assured James. Now that they had confessed their feelings, Kendall had the pleasure of reassuring James that his glasses didn't make him look hideous.

"Yes, they are." James muttered with a frown. The brunette looked down and Kendall would have to remember to show James just how sexy his glasses were.

"Hey," Kendall said quietly and cupped James's face, tilting it down so they could look into each other's eyes. "No one is perfect. And I'll make sure to show you some of my flaws later. But right now, let's just make it out of this grocery store alive!"

"I feel like some—" James was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Kendall could hear a woman's voice and the sound of crying. "WHAT?" James suddenly shrieked into the phone. "Just stay right there! I'll be home in a minute!" James hung up and gave an apologetic smile to Kendall. "Something's wrong with Faith. I have to go."

Kendall felt his stomach drop. Faith may not be his kid but no one could deny how adorable she was; not to mention Kendall didn't want his James to be upset. "Do you want me to come with you?"

James nodded his head. "If that's okay with you…"

Kendall smiled softly. "Of course it is. Let's go."

The two drove back to James's house, with whatever amount of groceries they were able to get, in silence. Kendall could tell James was worried out of his skull. He didn't blame him; the blonde would be too if it was Nick. Luckily, Nick was at Monica's for the day. James pulled into the driveway and practically, no, _did _jump out of the car and rush to the door. He fiddled with the keys, looking for the right one, but failing and ended up banging on the door.

A blonde girl opened the door. "James!" She exclaimed. She, too, looked worried.

"Jo, what's wrong?" James immediately demanded, shaking her shoulders for emphasis.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came out, Faith was screaming and shouting about someone coming in and attacking her with a bunch of rubber chickens! I thought she just had a bad dream but then I remembered that she wasn't asleep when I went to the bathroom." Jo explained. Kendall looked at James and saw a mix of horror, sorrow and even slight knowingness taking over his gorgeous features.

"James?" Kendall asked softly and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Where is she?" James asked Jo.

"She's in her room."

"Okay, thank you." With that, James ran off like lightning up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

Jo turned to Kendall. "Hi," She said shyly and awkwardly. "I'm Jo."

"Kendall."

She nodded. "Do you think I should have called the police?"

"Why would you do that?"

"What if someone really broke in here?"

Kendall shook his head. He knew how kids were. "I'm sure she saw something, maybe on TV or at school, and just remembered it now. I mean, c'mon, _rubber chickens_? Really? That's probably the strangest thing I've heard in a while."

Jo gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose. I just hope she's okay."

"Jo?" They both turned to see James at the top of the stairs, holding Faith while she wrapped her little arms around his neck and cried softly into his neck and shoulder. "I'm going to stay, so you can probably go."

Jo nodded and grabbed her bag before walking out of the house.

"You can too, Kendall." Kendall saw the look on James's face and instantly knew that he wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to be with his daughter _alone_.

Kendall gave a small smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" it came out as a question. He didn't know if James would feel that Faith was okay by then. His heart did that odd rhythm change when James nodded in compile. "See ya'." The blonde waved lightly and closed the front door when he was sure that James waved back.

Making his way back to the car, thankful that it was his car that they had driven, he couldn't help but hope everything was okay.

James walked as quietly as possible to his room. He was still caring Faith on his shoulder and he didn't to wake her after she finally fell asleep. When James had found her in her room she had been completely hysterical. He didn't seeing his little angel like that and had held her as close as possible while whispering comforting words. After she had calmed down enough for James to send Kendall and Jo home, James figured it was best to let her sleep in bed with him tonight.

James gently laid her down in the middle of his bed and covered her up. He sighed to himself. _I hope she remembers enough to tell me what happened… _he thought. But he didn't want to dwell on it, so after changing into his pajamas and making sure his hair still looked good, he climbed into bed and put an arm around Faith; holding her close and safe.

When James woke up, he had figured it would have been because of Faith having a nightmare, but no. He woke up to the doorbell. _Who could be here this early… _James climbed out of bed, careful not to wake his daughter, and walked groggily down the stairs.

"What?" He asked annoyed when he opened the door. His eyes went wide in embarrassment when he saw who it was.

"Oh," Kendall said looking slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry to have woken you—"

"Don't be," James replied and shook his head. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." It was true. James spent most of the night trying to figure out what happened to Faith.

"Yeah, I suppose you didn't. But anyways, Nick here—" the blonde shook his arm which James now noticed was connected to his son's arm and instantly felt even worse for taking attitude in front of Nick. "—wanted to make sure that Faith was feeling better so he had me go out and buy her a pair of mittens." Kendall held up little orange mittens that had little red hearts all over them.

James smiled. Orange was Faith's favorite color and she loved little red hearts. "I suppose Nick told you which pair to buy?" He said and gave a knowing smile at the little boy who hid behind his father.

Nick nodded shyly.

"Well that was very sweet of you and I'm sure she'll love them." James told him and Nick smiled sheepishly.

Kendall laughed. "Don't get any ideas." He told his son. He turned back to James. "Logan is coming over to my house with his son and Carlos. We were just going to hang for a bit and eta donuts. You wanna come?" James could tell the blonde was really hopeful about his presence and James knew he would feel like shit if he turned his offer down.

"Can I bring Faith?" He asked skeptically.

"Definitely!"

James gave seductive smirk. "Count me in." He inwardly laughed when he saw Kendall's eyes. They gained that spark they had on their first date. James was slowly falling in love with that spark.

"7 o'clock?"

"7 o'clock." James conformed. "Do you want to give these to Faith?" He asked Nick.

"Yes, please." Nick muttered, smiling when James handed the mittens back to the little boy.

"See you later." He waved to Kendall and Nick as they left. Turning back into the house, James suddenly felt a wave of discomfort wash over him. He couldn't explain it… _It's like someone's watching me… No, I'm just being ridiculous. It's probably just Kendall… _James smiled at the thought of Kendall. Even if it was stalkerish for the blonde to be watching him, he found it unbelievably adorable.

Little did he know that it wasn't Kendall. It wasn't even a man in general, but instead a rather jealous and unstable woman watching from the moving van that just pulled up next door.

**Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN…. =]**

**I wonder who it is. Oh wait! I already know! LOL =] If you want to know who then you'll just have to hit that button at the bottom of the screen to find out!**

**Wow, I felt like a sales person. **

**IDEAS? I feel like I kind of repeated myself with the get together thing, but this one will be different. Still…. Any ideas? PLEASE! =]**

**With love from my new favorite BTR song *Cough* Famous *Cough*,**

**Evie =]**

**P.S…. I love James Maslow….**


	12. Chapter 12: A Jar of Olives

**Okay, so this chapter takes a **_**thrilling **_**turn… if you know what I mean ;)**

**Honestly, this chapter was written REALLY quickly, so if it's not as good as the other chapters, my apologies!**

**I decided that at the end of each chapter****, I will recommend a story that I really like for you guys! You don't have to check them out, but it's always a nice feeling to be open to new things! (P.s All will be BTR, cause I love them!)**

**Anyway, thanks to **Sum1cooler, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Unstoppable naley, MerielTLA, child who is cool, SixOfSpades, Emo Bangs, TurnUpTheBassAndTreble **and** lexi731 **for reviewing! You guys are awesome! =]**

**.Go!**

Logan was nervous. No doubt about it.

He was currently watching his son Dylan, his friend Nick, and Logan's hopefully soon to be boyfriend Carlos, play video games. The brunette smiled as he watched Carlos defeat the two 4 year olds, once again, and end up getting attacked by the little munchkins.

Thankfully, Dylan had already been very fund of Carlos before the BBQ. Apparently they always talked when Carlos would go out for recess. It did make Logan slightly uneasy about what the magnificent Latino was doing with _his _child when he wasn't around, but he quickly passed it as his over as his ungodly fatherly instincts.

"You going to try?" Carlos asked brightly and offered the game controller to Logan.

Logan gave an uneasy expression. "I don't know how…"

"Perfect!" the Latino exclaimed. "Now I can teach you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just relax, Logie." Carlos said smugly. Logan's heart rate quickened and he allowed Carlos to put his tan arms around him and move his fingers to the correct buttons, showing him what each button did. The whole time Logan kept thinking about how Carlos had called him Logie, and how he was going to have to put his brain to use and come up with a clever nickname for him.

He was also thinking about how Kendall meeting James was leading to the greatest event in his life.

It had been awhile, but James was finally able to shake the whole 'being watched' feeling off.

"Ready, pumpkin?" He asked his daughter as he headed downstairs.

"Hmm…" Faith hummed in acknowledgment. James smiled to himself when he saw that she was coloring in her book again. But the smile soon wobbled when he notices she wasn't changed.

"What? You're not ready, silly!" He said playfully and picked her up. James blew on her cheek, earning a giggle from Faith, and carried her upstairs. "How does this outfit look?"

Faith shook her head. _God she looked like Haley… _James thought.

"Okay then… what about this one?" He asked, holding another outfit up.

"Daddy!"

"Okay! Not that one!" James thought to himself as he stared into the closet. He was usually a master at fashion, but something seemed to be blocking his mind. Kendall. What would Kendall be wearing tonight? Was James too dressed down in his loose jeans and lucky white v-neck?

"Daddy?" James broken of his thoughts when he noticed a little hand moving rapidly up and down in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Faith asked; looking deeply concerned.

James smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon. You'll go in what you're wearing."

"But daddy, I'm in my pjs!"

"Well you should have thought about that before." He told his little angel and put her in her car seat. "But let's put your hair up. You look like your head is on fire." He stated and pulled a little purple pony tail out of his pocket and put Faith's red hair up.

It wasn't a long drive to Kendall's. James pulled into the parking lot and unbuckled Faith's seat. Walking up the stairs to apartment 2J, James got nervous. But he passed the thought and rang the door bell.

He saw a flash of blonde move by the door and thought it was Kendall.

Nope.

"Oh, hey James!" Jo beamed after she opened the door.

"Jo?" James asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Kendall invited me."

"I heard my name…" Kendall suddenly appeared in front of the door. His face lit up once he saw James. "James! Come in!" He ushered James and Faith inside.

"Jo!" Faith squealed loudly and ran over to hug her babysitter.

"Hey there, cutie! Let's go into the living room and give these guys some privacy." Jo added with a wink and rushed off with Faith. James blushed and turned to see Kendall doing the same.

"Donuts?" Kendall asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" James said with an eyebrows raised.

Kendall chuckled. "I'm glad you came." He said as he handed James the last donut in the box.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you know…" Kendall mumbled looking down.

"You know what?"

"You could have changed your mind."

James felt his heart do a flip. Was Kendall honestly freaking out over James's presence? "Why would you think that?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know. Just a little insecure, I guess."

"Hey," James said softly and cupped Kendall's face with the hand that had not had donut residue on it. "You don't have to worry about that. You know I really like you, and maybe, you even want to be my boyfriend?" He blushed when he asked, but he knew it would be coming eventually so why not now?

But all nerves that preexisted were vanished when Kendall's eyes got to a new shade of bright. "Yeah, sure… definitely!" the blonde got out. James could tell that he was at a loss for words because he himself was as well.

"I'm going to kiss you, now." James stated.

"Okay."

And James did. He didn't want it to get too passionate with three little 4 year olds and a Carlos in the next room, but he put as much emotion into as he could. Honestly, James had been questioning why he hadn't told Kendall that he loved him that night at the BBQ, but then he remember how sore his heart had been after Haley was out of the picture. James needed to be strong and steady this time around.

"Oh, I want a donut!" Kendall and James broke apart to see Carlos sitting there, looking like the world had ended as he stared at the box of empty donuts.

"Carlos!" Logan came up behind him and lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "That's rude."

"I know…" Carlos murmured. "_Mom…" _

Logan's head snapped around. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Carlos gave a nervous chuckle. "Just muttering to myself!" he gave whistle and pretended to get interested in Kendall's plant by the back door.

Logan turned to James and Kendall. "And yet, _somehow_ I'm falling for that." He said and moved back to the living room before ushering Carlos to follow.

"Did Carlos just watch his ass?" James asked Kendall.

"Yep." Kendall agreed, trying to keep his laughter in but failed and before they knew it, both boys were rolling on the floor almost peeing their pants because of how much they were laughing.

James decided to try and stand up but slipped and fell on Kendall's chest.

"Oww…" Kendall groaned.

"Sorry." James apologized.

Kendall let out a strangled chuckle. "It's fine. But I should probably go get Carlos his donuts."

"Donuts?" Carlos asked excitedly and popped his head in the kitchen.

"Yes, Carlos. Donuts." Kendall confirmed. The blonde gently pushed James off of him. Carlos suddenly laughed. "What?"

"Dude, you g-got—" Carlos tried to spit out through his laughter. "—just l-look down!"

Both Kendall and James did and instantly blushed harder then either one thought possible.

"Whoa." Logan noticed entering the room. "Looks like little Kendall jr. is getting excited."

"Logan." Kendall grumbled and ran outside.

"Kendall?" James called after him but was held back by Logan's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't worry. That's where Kendall keeps the donuts."

"What?"

"He has a fridge outside that he keeps desserts in."

"Oh…" James nodded. "But you don't think—" He was cut off by the sound of a tree branch snapping and a manly scream.

"KENDALL!" They all shouted simultaneously and ran outside. The site made James's heart stop.

Kendall lay unconscious on the ground. Logan was already calling the paramedics and Carlos rushed back inside to keep the kids away. But that wasn't what made James freeze.

Lying by Kendall was a jar of olives.

James's head was spinning and he suddenly felt dizzy. "Shit…"

**GUYS! I'm heading on a little more then a week Vacation, so I won't be updating for, well, a little over a week. SORRY! Don't hate me! =]**

**And Yes, the jar of olives is VERY important. But if you want to know what happened next, REVIEW! Will Kendall be okay? What happened to him? Why is there a jar of olives?**

**LOL =] I like making jars of olives evil! MWHAHAHA…. I'm a little hyper ;)**

**Anyways, I recommend reading **Must Love Dogs **by **Sam Temple**. It hasn't got too many chapters yet, but it's a really good one so far. And yes, it's KAMES!**

**With love, **

**Evie =]**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Stars Are Brighter

**I'm back! And I bought the first season of BTR on dvd! Yay! =]**

**Does anyone else feel like crying because Mochi no Yume is leaving fanfiction? Well, I do! It's not even funny how much I was in love with Big Time Tennis Camp. That story was one of my top 3 favorite stories on fanfiction of all time! Now I want to cry in a cold, dark hole. **

**But on a happier note…**

**Did anyone else see the new Green Big Time Rush? Awesome, right? But did anyone else feel like it had A LOT of ****JARLOS****? *sighs* If only that was Kames… ;) (So I guess that wasn't really happier sense it was Jarlos focused.) Gosh, this sucks! **

**And I also wanted to say that the next chapter has the ultimate plot thingy… confused? I know. But what I meant is that the next chapter will explain the whole ****Mercedes ****and Haley and other stuff too! =]**

**Anyway, thanks to **Sum1cooler, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, Macs-a-million, 21Soccer-Diva21, TurnUpTheBassAndTreble **and **Emo Bangs **for reviewing! =]**

**Oh! And I don't own BTR ;)**

"At least no serious damage was done," the doctor told James, Logan and Carlos. "Just a minor concussion."

They had followed the ambulance from Kendall's place and were standing around Kendall's hospital bed that Kendall was residing in. He didn't look horrible but the blonde looked incredibly vulnerable in the bed with an IV in his arm and a thin wrapping around the side of his head.

James looked down at Kendall's motionless body and wanted nothing more than to live in the Sleeping Beauty movie that Faith made him watch so much; to be able to kiss him and watch his beautiful bottle green eyes flutter open. But James knew Kendall needed to rest.

"How much longer will he be asleep?" James asked solemnly, stroking a fallen piece of blonde bangs from Kendall's face.

The doctor sighed. "Not much longer. He might wake up any second now. But please, watch after him from the next couple days. Accidents like this don't just happen."

Logan nodded. "We will. I assure you."

The doctor smiled kindly and left. Call him crazy but James had a sneaking suspicion that Logan was eyeballing him with nothing short of malice. Or maybe it was inquiry… James couldn't really tell. "There's something I can't place." Logan muttered.

"What's that, Logie?" Carlos asked, putting a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Why was there a jar of olives? Kendall hates olives."

James's insides twisted for what felt like the millionth time sense he met the blonde. Should he tell them? _No… _he though. _I can't bring that burden down on them… _James was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a groan coming from the bed.

"Hey," James said softly and crouched down next to the bed; holding Kendall's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Kendall sighed sleepily. "Better, now that your face was the first thing I saw when I woke up."

James felt like his heart was about to jump out his mouth. "Have I ever told you how undeniably charming you are?"

"No," Kendall chuckled. "But maybe you can tell me that when I get out of this Ginkgo."

"Ginkgo? I thought that was a type of tree."

"Exactly." They both chuckled at Kendall's dry sense of humor.

"We're gonna head out." Logan patted Kendall's knee and indicated to him and Carlos. James had completely forgotten they were there.

Carlos stepped forward, wearing a bright smile. "Jo took Nick to Monica's."

"Okay." Kendall's tone held malice but James could tell he was trying hard not to show it.

"Hey," James squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We'll head back to my place when they release you. Faith is at Jo's for the night."

Kendall's eyes sparkled with lust. "I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

(Time Skip… That Night…)

James helped Kendall fill out the discharge papers at the front counter of the hospital's lobby. He had a sneaking suspicion that the nurse, Sophie, was checking him out. If Kendall's sudden tenseness and, less then obvious, step closer to James was any indication, the blonde was surely becoming jealous and slightly possessive. James didn't mind though. He actually found it rather adorable.

"Have a good night." Sophie smiles sweetly at them and Kendall immediately grabbed James's hand pulled him out of the hospital's front door.

They walked in comfortable silence to James's car, all the while James was thinking to himself. He had made his decision when he shut the door to the driver's seat.

Tonight was the night.

"I need to make a quick stop." He told Kendall, shooting him a sneaky smile and fixing his hair in the rear view mirror.

"Okay…" Kendall replied slowly and his face showing a combination of curiosity, frightened, and even slightly amused. James drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to his destination. His palms were starting to sweat from nervous but his usual self-confidence boosted him to go through with this.

Kendall laughed quietly when he saw where James was stopping the car.

The school.

"What are we doing here?" The blonde asked, amused.

James smirked. "So you don't like taking risks then?" he mocked, reciting what Kendall had said on their first date. James was pleasantly surprised when Kendall chuckled and began climbing the Iron Gate. James joined him and before he knew it, they were sitting side by side in the same field as they did on their first date.

Everything felt the same. The moon, the stars that lit up like tiny light bulbs in the sky, the flowers… but James knew it was all different. This place had been engraved in his memory as the place where his life started to pick its self back up. But now, _hopefully_, it would have a new meaning to him. _Hopefully_… it would have a new meaning to _Kendall_.

"Hey Kendall?" James asked tenderly.

"Yeah?" Kendall responded and turned to look at James, who was feeling his nerves wobble like a boat out at sea.

James took a bottomless breath before continuing. "There's something I wanted to do."

"And that is?"

_Here does nothing… _James thought.

Leisurely, James twisted his body so he was facing Kendall's side and cupped his soft face in his hands. He leaned in; their lips brushing against each other like a pliable wind, when James couldn't take anymore and viscously smashed his lips to Kendall's. Hearing Kendall moaned embarrassingly loudly but James savored the vibration it sent into his mouth.

"Kendall…" James moaned his blonde lover's name was he pulled back and Kendall attacked his neck with his hungry mouth.

"Yes baby?" Kendall murmured into his neck at the spot where he, no doubtfully, was leaving a large and sinister hicky.

James swallowed and his voice came out hoarsely. "I love you."

Suddenly, everything stopped.

_Oh no… _James thought and scrunched his eyes, thinking he had just ruined everything.

Kendall pulled back from his neck and looked him directly into the eyes, which were twinkling like the stars above them. Then he smiled.

"I love you, too. Actually, I suppose I always have. At least sense we first kissed." Kendall's tone held nothing more than pure love, which did wonders to James's body. Some part of the brunette could tell that his own eyes sparkled and he was more than aware that there were roses in his cheeks. He was also vaguely aware that maybe a lower region of his body was becoming interested in the situation.

"Really?" He asked uncertainly. It had been so long sense he had said those words to anyone _not _Faith, or even his parents for the mater.

Kendall gave his signature smirk and leaned in to press a reflective kiss to his cheek. "Of course, I hope you know I would never lie to you."

Now James smiled. "I do." And with that, he leaned in to kiss Kendall's cherry colored lips.

_I do… maybe one day I can get to hear Kendall say that to me… _

For now, he could only hope.

"Kendall," James asked when they pulled away again. "How many times have you come here?" He looked around at the beautiful scenery. He had chosen this place to confess his love because he had told Kendall he could fall in love here. It only seemed right.

"Hmm…" Kendall muttered, deep in thought. He looked adorable with his eyebrows scrunched and his lips to the side, effectively showing his enticing dimple. "Not much anymore. My mom used to take me here as a boy and tell me I was her favorite star in this sky." Kendall looked down. "Something's having changed sense then."

"You'll always be my favorite star in the sky." James told him truthfully.

Kendall gave a chuckle. "Well, then, if I'm truly a star in this sky, I think you should join me."

"That sounds very cheesy, but I would love to." James smiled and took Kendall's hand in his own, loving the way they fit together.

"After all, two stars are brighter than one!" Kendall lamely attempts to be funny, once again, but this time it was just plain romantic. So romantic, that James leaned in one more time for a smoldering kiss.

He will always remember this field as the place he, James Diamond, had sex with _the _Kendall Knight.

**Aww… I was about to add an adult scene in here but then I remembered this is rated T. I felt like I couldn't get rid of the idea entirely though. Cause, being honest, it is something that would happen in a situation like this. The public place idea was just to fill my cravings though ;)**

**But what did ya'll think? It was okay considering I took more than a week off, right? I honestly really liked this one. But it's your opinions that matter!**

**Read **The Whipping Boy **by **hana-to-mame. **Possibly one of the greatest, but I'm sure most of you have read it by now ;)**

**Please, 6 reviews!**

**Love,**

**Evie =]**


	14. Chapter 14: Antagonism

**I GOT 10 REVIEWS! Yay! =] Keep those numbers coming and chapters will get out sooner!**

**I also request something of you amazing reviewers… **_**Tomorrow**_**, I am going to be posting another KAMES story, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it and check it out! It's going to be called, The Longest Stride. So please check it out on my profile tomorrow! Thanks! =]**

**Back to this story… Prologue! Yes, this has the prologue, but DON'T worry! This isn't the end. Actually, it's more of the start. Weird, I know, but this one brings the angst/drama/thrill of the story. So I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Oh! Also, the sex scene for this is posted. It's called Under The Moon Light. Check it out on my profile. I got, like, 28 votes for it so I knew I had to post it. **

**I don't own BTR or Frank Tupelo. I wish I owned Johnny Depp… ;)**

The two men lay silently on the large brown sateen bed, cuddling in each other's arms while soaking in the other's body heat. The moment is too perfect as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Daddy?" A small and almost inaudible whisper breaks them from their gazes. They both look towards the door frame to see a little auburn haired girl in pink Little Mermaid pajamas and holding a small white teddy bear under her arm that she wasn't using to rub at her exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" The taller of the two men asks his daughter.

The four year old gives a small sniffle. "Can I pwease sweep with you?" The father looks over at his beautiful blonde companion.

"Is it okay with you?" He asks contently, not wanting to bring any uncomfortable feelings to his lover.

The blonde smiles softly. "Of course." And with that, the little girl walks clumsily over to the bed and waits for her father to pick her up and lay her in between them while bringing the blanket up to cover her. He kisses her forehead. The father turns back to the blonde.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you…"

"Its fine, I just don't want to make it that way for her."

"You don't," The little girls mumbled quietly into her father's arm that she had cuddled into. "You are a good man, cause you make my daddy feewl safe and give him wove." The tall brunette blushed at his daughter's words.

The other chuckled. "I hope so." and gave a reassuring smile. The look in the taller's eyes was enough to make his heart nearly explode. "I love you James."

James smiled. "I love you too, Kendall."

And they kissed softly, making sure not to wake the deep sleeping child in between them.

Kendall wasn't afraid to admit tha he was slowly starting to become attached to Faith. She was truly adorable, albeit _very _shy, James still was attached enough to pick her up from Jo's. This was just one of a million things Kendall loved about his lover. The blonde admired James's love for his daughter, his odd habit of brushing his hair, his perfect smile, his deep enticing hazel eyes… Kendall started to lose himself in his own thoughts.

_That just shows how amazing he is…_

While Kendall admired James's and Faith's relationship, he wouldn't trade his own and Nick's for the world. They might seem like the closet of fathers and sons but Kendall loved the fact that their relationship was more brotherly. It just seemed to make everything easier. They'd play video games, rent movie and eat pizza (Usually the movie was Spider Man or something along those lines), go to amusement parks… typical brotherly/friends activities. Being a professional hockey player, Kendall loved to take Nick to his practices and games, always going out for ice cream sundaes after wins.

That got Kendall thinking… but he decided to let it wait till morning.

The morning came to early for James. The light streamed in through his bedroom curtains, affectively laying beautiful rays of golden sun light on Kendall's sleeping form. His golden blonde hair intensified from the rays and his smooth and flawless skin glowed like he was covered in make-up, ready for a film. James always wanted to be an actor, but could never understand how much make-up they put on actors and actresses.

Looking at the alarm clock, James smiled and decided to take Faith to school before Kendall woke up. But James started to feel his insides twist in panic when he realized Faith was not in bed anymore. At lightning speed James got out of bed and threw a random shirt on and tore through the house.

"Faith!" He called frantically, searching every room and closet on the second floor shortly before doing the same to the first floor. James felt tears freely stream down his eyes as he realized she wasn't outside either. He knew she wouldn't just walk out, mostly because she was too short to reach any of the door knobs, but also because he knew she wouldn't. That was simply just not the type of child she was. End of story. He scrambled around, tossing blankets and pillows off of sofas and chairs.

Finally he broke. He broke down on the living room carpet while sobbing as if the world had ended. Because to him it had. Faith was his world and she had disappeared.

So there he sat, crying his heart out on the floor and rubbing his eyes like Faith had done the night before. Looking out the window, James saw it. The jar of olives on the hood of his car. "Damn it!" He shouted angrily, storming out the front door. He made his way over to the car and threw the olives on pavement, a small grin of satisfaction sweeping his face when he heard the smash...

"Someone's angry…" James whipped around to glare at Mercedes. She smirked when she saw his reaction. "I told you when I saw you at the beach restaurant that I was moving in next door." She pointed her finger to indicate the house behind her. The same house James had had a feeling of being watched from. Mercedes patter her long mascara-covered eye lashes and James felt like he could up-chuck last night's dinner.

"Where is she?" James glared at the blonde.

"Who?"

"FAITH!"

Mercedes just smiled at his outburst before shrugging innocently. "Jo."

Now James was pissed. "Are you telling me that _Jo _took Faith when I was asleep? What the hell? Give her BACK!"

"It's your own fault for giving Jo a key to your house—"

"I only did that because she was my trusted babysitter, key word being _trusted_!"

"Welp," Mercedes flipped her long blonde hair. "Next time, don't give house keys to people who were best friends with Haley."

James just went to a state of shock; eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Where is she?" He asked calmer, mostly because of his state of shock.

"Faith? I thought we just established that she was at Jo's—"

"No. Haley." When Mercedes didn't answer, James tried again. "Where is Haley?"

"Same place she always is. You didn't honestly think she would leave, did you?" James slowly shook his head and she continued. "I have been the one who's been putting the jars of olives all over the place. Couldn't you two have found something else to fall in love over?"

James almost smiled when he remembered his aunt Joleen's house warming party where he first met Haley. They had both reached for the jar of olives but knocked it on the ground, smashing it to pieces. Somewhere between then and when they had to clean it up, they fell in love. James knew it was a stupid thing to fall in love over but it was their thing. Everywhere they went, every place that had meaning to them as a couple, they would take a jar of olives and take a couple's picture with it. Dumb, but tradition. But now it was obvious that their once symbol of love was being used to show antagonism.

Mercedes walked away and left James to his thoughts.

The matter of Faith's safety wasn't a huge priority, only because James knew that no matter what, Jo would never hurt Faith. Like he had said earlier, they just had this connection. And even if Faith was with Haley it still wouldn't matter because her mother always loved her dearly. For now James had to worry about Haley. Haley now, but Faith immediately after.

James walked back into the house, shutting the door lightly and, with a shaking hand, grabbed his phone off the end table. He dialed the number and waited.

"_Minnesota Department of Justice, Officer Frank Tupelo speaking, whom do you request a supervised meeting with?_"

Taking a deep breath, James replied.

"Haley Diamond."

**OMG! Haley's in jail? Dun dun dunnn… bet you didn't expect that! But what did she do to end up in jail? You'll just have to review to find out!**

**So how was this? In my defense, it was 1 in the morning when I wrote this and was kind of out of it. So if it sucked, I'm terribly sorry and I hope it doesn't send any of you guys away.**

**Please, 8 reviews, for next chapter! (I've raised the stacks after getting those ten reviews!)**

**Evie :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Nothing Sounds Better

**Hey people! For those who didn't know, I took a hiatus. But now I'm back and guess what? I actually LOVED this chapter! That's rare for me because I'm so insecure about myself. SO I hope you all like it as much as I did! =] **

**Thank you all so much for not hating the last chapter. I just needed a twist and that was the first thing that came to mind… is that bad? Oh well, and I thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm not going to say everyone who did (because I'm too lazy) but THANK YOU!**

**And also thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my other new Kames story. If you haven't read it, please do! Lol, do I sound desperate?**

**(Also enjoy the Cargan fluff! ;)**

Week after week, day after day, one small step after another… that's how goals are achieved. Kendall's goal today? Get James to spend Christmas with him and the Knights.

It had been 2 days sense their love confession and James's emotional breakdown that nearly broke the blonde's heart. Kendall had woken up to find James hunched over the kitchen counter in tears. Apparently, from what Kendall could muster, James's ex-wife was being released from jail soon and wanted to go to court to try and get custody of Faith. James also let it slip that she had been telling him about her sham for awhile now but James ignored her attempts, resulting in her calling Jo and making her take Faith to get James's attention. It had obviously worked as the next morning James went to visit her in her court room cell, making a deal to let the court decide. Haley didn't agree to it but that was all James was going to offer. Kendall ended up giving him a late night treat for his determination. ;)

It was the next morning after their fun and Kendall walked down James's house stairs in his boxers and hockey jersey; noticing that there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. He was quiet thankful that Nick wasn't coming home from Monica's till Kendall's hockey game tonight.

As the blonde made his way over to the living room, he saw James lying on the couch in his boxers and nothing else. He smiled and leisurely crawled on top of James, straddling him and placing light kisses down his tan neck. James's eyes slowly fluttered open and his hands came to caress the blonde's sides. "Hmm… good morning to you too." James smiled and moaned in pleasure.

Kendall sat up on James's hips. "I have a hockey game tonight. Carlos is bringing Nick and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? You can even bring Faith." He asked hopefully.

He was thrilled when James grinned. "Yeah, definitely! What time?"

"7:00."

"Count me in." James replied happily than smashed their lips together.

(Time skip… around lunch time)

Kendall sat in his apartment, 2J, thinking over his playing strategy. He wasn't entirely sure it was full proof but he needed to win for James. He was broken out of his thoughts by his apartment door opening.

"Kendall?" His mother's head poked in. "Can we come in?"

_We… must be her and dad… _Kendall thought bitterly but he made his way over to unhook the chain bolt. He was also pleasantly surprised when he saw Katie by his mother and not his father. "Hey baby-sis!" he exclaimed and gave her a large bear hug. She giggled and over her shoulder, Kendall saw his mother smile. It felt nice to see his mother smile again, even it if wasn't entirely genuine. Another thing to add to his Christmas list: Get Mama Knight ecstatic again. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked when Katie pulled back.

"We wanted to have lunch with you before your game tonight." Mama Knight told him with a sly smile.

Kendall beamed. "Sounds great! Let me get my shoes and we'll go."

Kendall ended up taking them to that little French bakery that he had brought James to on their first date. They were sitting and drinking coffee non-chalantly while discussing random things. He learned that Katie wanted to go NYC for college and Mama Knight was getting a job at the library.

"So," Mama Knight sighed and blew into her hot coffee. "Are we going to meet this special guy in your life?"

Kendall nearly choked on his sip. How had she known? He had most certainly never told her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, not meeting her gaze.

Mama Knight rolled her eyes. "Please do you honestly think I don't know? You always act differently after you've had sex. Believe it or not, I'm not half dumb you know."

"Really? Is that why you let dad push you around and mess with your head?" As soon as Kendall said it, he instantly wanted to take it back. He was just intent on forgetting the awkwardness about what his mom had said about the sex.

Mama Knight's expression changed to a dark demeanor. "That's none of your business, Kendall—"

"Yeah, like my love life isn't any of yours either." He shot back. They sat in a tense silence till Katie finally spoke up.

"You should invite him over to our place for Christmas." She said carefully as to not break the ice.

"That's a great idea!" Mama Knight beamed again.

Kendall groaned. "I don't want to push him to fast."

"So there _is _a guy!" His mom exclaimed and her face became stretched to the max with her smile. "And besides, you won't get anywhere if you never take chances!"

The more he thought about it, the greater the idea seemed. He finally gave his own smile.

"Fine but I want to have Christmas at my place this year."

"Deal."

(Time skip… before game)

James led Faith through the crowed stands of the ice rink, searching for a surely bouncy Latino. When James finally found Carlos with Nick, he let out a relieved sigh and sat down next to him.

"Hey," James greeted Carlos while pulling Faith up to sit on his lap. "Where's Logan?"

Carlos's eyes lit up. "Hola mi amigo! Logan is also on the team so… Nice shirts by the way." James looked down and his and Faith's shirts. Both were wearing a maroon and yellow Minnesota Wild's jersey with the name 'Knight' written across the back and sleeves.

"Thanks." James chuckled and turned to kiss Faith's chubby cheek, loving the smile from the little redheaded girl that he received.

"Daddy?" She asked and looked up at him with large, pure golden eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I want juice." James sighed.

"Can you wait till half time?" Faith nodded and her attention went back to the rink. James bounced her on his knee but he slowed down this bouncing when the announcements came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm-passionate-enduring welcome to your favorite Minnesota Wilds!" The announcer shouted and the crowd went wild for the Wilds. (No pun intended!)

The announcer went through all the players as they skated out onto the rink. James smiled fondly at Carlos's overenthusiastic reaction when Logan came out. James didn't plan on telling him, but he was sure he saw Logan wink seductively at the Latino. "And now, it's your favorite team captain… Kendall Knight!"

James jumped out of his seat shouting and instantly blushed when Kendall caught his eyes. It seemed like time slowed when their eyes met and before either one knew it, the beeper went off and the players were racing from side to side hitting the small black puke.

The game seemed to last forever, but in a good way. James loved seeing Kendall all out of breath and moving his reflexes as quick as a wink. It excited James in many ways.

During half time, James got Faith her juice while Carlos did his awesomely-awesome dance.

"Faith?" Nick quietly came over to them. "I bought you fruit snacks." He awkwardly gave them to her.

She smiled back shyly and leaned down from her place on James's knee, James making sure to hold her around the waist to prevent her from falling, and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick's face as red as a tomato but his blue eyes were as bright as Cinderella's Castle at Disney World at night. James chuckled and made a mental note to watch Faith when she became a teenager and had racing hormones.

The last half of the game began and just like the first, James cheered louder than anyone else when Kendall made a goal. The blonde gave him a scare when some asshole from the other team hit him with his stick and Kendall fell to the ground. Luckily, Kendall was tough and got back up.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed louder than necessary when James, Carlos, Faith and Nick made their way to the locker room after the game. "We won!"

James laughed at the child-like expression on his lover's face. "I know, I saw."

"It really was!" Carlos bounced around the bench that Logan was sitting on and taking his gear off. "You were great, Logie." He whispered quietly and kissed Logan on the mouth.

"Should we ruin their moment?" Kendall asked with a devious smile that James found insanely sexy.

James shook his head. "Nah, as long as it stays PG." He gestured over to Nick and Faith who were playing with Logan's helmet.

"Look! I just like daddy!" Nick threw his arms in the air as he slipped the helmet on and pretended to skate around the locker room. "Oh…" He groaned. "I don't have a puck!"

"It okay, I have one!" Faith dug into her pocket and pulled out a Little Mermaid mini-doll and handed it to him. Nick smiled and continued pretending as he soaked in Faith's attention that she was putting on him.

"Are those the kids that hated each other just a month ago?" Kendall asked in disbelief as he took his shirt off the top of his head.

"Yep. But I'm glad they did."

"What?" Kendall's bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What happened to Mr. Don't Hurt My Baby Angel or I'll Chop Your Ball's Off in Your Sleep dad?"

James put his arms around the blonde's now naked waist and pulled him into him. The brunette loved the sound Kendall made when he blew into his ear. "But without that, I would have never had met you. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately but controlling until they heard a moan. They pulled back and looked at each other in confusion till they heard it again and looked over to their side.

Carlos was now straddling Logan on the locker room bench, tongues in the other's mouth. "Gwoss!" Faith exclaimed with a disgusted face. They pulled back and the Latino jumped off the paler boy when he caught James's and Kendall's not-so-amused glares.

He chuckled nervously. "So about that winning goal…"

"We should go out to celebrate!" Logan finally spoke up with a grin.

"What about the kids?" James asked. "We can't just party with two kids—"

Logan shook his head violently. "Kendall and I always take Nick and Dylan out to eat at Pizza Hut when we win a game."

"Where is Dylan?" Carlos made a inquiry face.

"He's at Camille's."

"Oh…"

Kendall turned to James. "What do you say? Sounds great to me."

James smiled and kissed Kendall once again. "Nothing sounds better."

**AHHHHHH! I loved it! Did you love it? I hope you loved it because I sure loved it! How many times have I said that? … oh well!**

**Please review! =]**

**Evie =]**


	16. Chapter 16: James is Jewish

**Hello people of the WORLD! Many greetings from the United States; Also known as the land of Big Time Rush… do I sound like a fancy person? LOL! Did you know—wait, I'll just tell you instead! This story is most popular in Ireland and France! Isn't that so cool considering I'm from little ol' Wisconsin? INSANE! =]**

**No, seriously, hello! I loved reading your reviews, they really do make me eel good… did I just write 'eel'? I meant to say feel, but I did eat an eel today! It was actually really nasty. (Sorry to everyone that does like it.) Thank you to all who reviewed; I'm too lazy to put all your names here but I hope I responded to each one and if I didn't, I'm sorry. Especially **Sum1cooler**. Your reviews are always very in-depth and enjoyable to read!**

**Anyway, I already have the next chapter written so it should come out pretty fast… like, tomorrow morning… depending on the positivity I get on the reviews for **_**this**_** chapter. **

**Also, I'll say this at the end too, I was thinking about them possibly going to L.A for their music career (In future!). What do you guys think of the idea? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know!**

**Enjoy ;)**

"This is probably the fanciest Pizza Hut I've ever been to in my life." Carlos awed as the six entered the restaurant.

"You're only saying that because you're hungry." Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know I'm hungry?"

"Because you always say '… in my life' when you're hungry."

"Aww… you know me so well!"

"Well, I love you."

"I love you to, Logie Bear!" Carlos smashed their lips together in the middle of the restaurant.

"Guys!" Kendall practically yelled. "You have _got _to control yourselves when there are kids around!" To emphasize Kendall's point, James motioned to Nick and Faith who were trying to step on every-other tile on the floor.

Logan looked down in shame. "Sorry…"

"How many?" The waitress asked.

"6." James told her. Her eyes seemed to grow and James looked down to see her name tag read, Sophie. She was the nurse that was flirting with James when Kendall was at the hospital. Luckily, the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"Right this way." Sophie smiled and led them over to a booth. They slipped in and read over the pizza menu.

James looked at Faith. "What do you want to eat?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I want coworing book."

"If I get you a coloring book will you eat some of my food?" She hummed in acknowledgment and James went up to get a coloring book. "Here" He handed it to her and turned back to join Kendall's conversation.

"Why'd you have to make a deal with her to eat? Nick eats like a hog in a mud field." Kendall asked curiously.

James sighed and ran a hand through his perfect brown hair that he had spent much of his morning trying to perfect. "Sometimes she doesn't eat and it worries me to death."

"Maybe you should take her to a pediatrician. Y'know… make sure she's growing okay."

James shrugged and the conversation dropped. Really, he was not happy with that comment. Faith was his little angel from above and even insinuating that there was something wrong with her was surely a death sentence. He knew she had closed off but no matter how much he loved Kendall… he just wasn't that far yet. James's mother always taught him to be a good little Jewish boy and part of that was to never fall too fast. Well, that lesson went down the toilet a long time ago.

They ate their pizza and Nick would occasionally steal a piece of James's pepperoni when the older was in a deep conversation with a certain blonde; Kendall didn't help when he would throw winks at his son.

_They really are like brothers… _James didn't plan on telling his lover that he thinks aloud sometimes.

After they ate, Kendall invited James over to spend the night at his place; James accepted gladly. He had never seen Kendall's apartment before and it gave him a new thrill. Seeing as though they both had children, they compromised to wait on their adult rated activities and watch Despicable Me. James would admit that, for a children's movie, it was actually quite hilarious. Faith thought so too when she would continuously giggle at the little yellow minions laughter. It was beyond cute to watch Nick's face light up and attempt to imitate it. But, not surprisingly, Faith ended up passing out towards the end of the movie.

"I think it's time we all hit the hay." Kendall stated, grabbing the remote and turning the T.V off. "C'mon kiddo." He patted Nick's back as Nick jumped off the vibrant orange couch and swished his brown hair from side to side. He stopped and pulled a little blue blanket over Faith's sleeping form on the couch. Kendall chuckled. "Alright Romeo. Let's go." The blonde led his son down the hall and out of sight.

James turned to look at his daughter. He gently folded a piece of red auburn hair behind her small ears. He looked back over his shoulder when he heard a faint camera being snapped. James smiled widely as he saw Kendall grinning stupidly at the picture he just took. "That was too cute." He said after a while.

James sighed and motioned with his finger for Kendall to join him on the couch. "I never got a chance to congratulate you on your win today." He breathed huskily into the blonde's ear. His heart pounded faster at the shiver he received.

"Your daughter is lying right next to us, James." Kendall choked out shakily. James pulled back.

"I know."

"You're a perv."

James shook his head violently. "NO! No, I meant that we can leave and you can give me a tour of your bedroom."

"Oh…" Kendall smirked, then winked. "I get it. C'mon." He grabbed James's hand and led them to a room down the hall and the blonde wasted no time in shoving James down—hard, he might add—on the bed. Last time, well… last _couple _times they did this, James had always been the dominant one. But now, Kendall wanted a chance to be the one to have his cake and eat it too. ;) (**A/N: Dirty joke! Lol) **

James roughly tore both their jerseys off and put his hand behind Kendall's neck to bring his face down to his. Kendall ran his hand up and down James's leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the inside of James's thighs. "Ugh…" The brunette groaned, needing more freedom.

Kendall suddenly pulled off.

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly when he saw the solemn expression on his lover's face.

"Nothing."

James rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be one of _those _types of couples. "Bull shit. Tell me what's wrong." He demanded in his most forceful tone.

"I'm just nervous"

"About what? This? Trust me, it's a lot more pleasurable then you think—"

Kendall laughed. "I'm nervous because I want to ask you something."

"You're not asking me to marry you, are you?" James whispered with wide eyes. He loves Kendall but that's taking things WAY to fast.

"No. But I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with my family?" it came out as a definite question. A definite question that James didn't know how to respond to.

"Well, the thing is…" James started and looked anywhere but Kendall's awaiting eyes. "I'm Jewish. So I don't celebrate it… please don't look like I just broke your heart!" He pleaded when he saw the defeated look in Kendall's eyes.

Kendall shook his head and rolled off to the side, lying next to James on the bed. "It's nothing. Just didn't know you were Jewish."

"I just think it would be really hard. I don't know any of the traditions or rules or things like that and I don't want to do it wrong. Plus there's the whole 'church' issue..."

Kendall laughed again. "We don't really have traditions. We don't even pray. We just open presents and eat a big meal for dinner."

James thought about it. He could see himself with Kendall, Nick and his own little angel sitting at the table in the hall, eating a delicious meal from Mrs. Knight. James hadn't actually met her yet but Kendall always says good things about her food. Maybe he could do this for Kendall. Besides, it wasn't like he'd be dishonoring his own religion.

"I want to try." He turned to look at Kendall and propped himself on an elbow, whispering softy. "For you." Kendall smiled and rolled back on top of him to continue their adult rated fun. All the while, adding yet _another _new thrill to James's life. He was doing this for Kendall.

Because Kendall was his everything.

**Did anyone hear the new BTR song? Blow Your Speakers? That is officially my new favorite! But I heard that sense it was leaked, they might not put it on their second album :( We all should here by make a packed to make sure it is on the album! lol :) **

**Reviews? It was really early here, so I rushed the end. I also changed the title of the last chapter because things didn't turn out the way I had originally planned. But oh well!**

**What did you guys think? Not my best chapter but I was still proud of it. =]**

**With much Kames love,**

**Evie :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Part 1

**Bonjour!**

**So, Kogan is coming up soon… for those 4 people who PMed me about it. It'll add drama.**

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not posting this as soon as I said I would! I was participating in a marathon and was running all day, so yeah…**

**I'm pleased to say I was very happy with how fluffy this chapter turned out to be. I actually am VERY proud of myself with this one. It came pretty easy, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to all the reviews! :)**

Maybe it was because James had gotten the best night's sleep ever, or maybe it was because the fantastic smell of flawless bacon was massaging his smelling senses. Either way, James was awoken from his peaceful sleep.

"Ugh…" he groaned, trying his hardest to open his eyes that wanted to do anything but.

"Get up, sleepy butt!" The brunette heard someone sing-song to him joyfully, shortly followed by a series of muffled giggles.

James turned over on to his back in the large silk bed, to find someone on top of him. He smiled when he saw Kendall's sweet smile beaming above him. "Hey," James greeted and put his hands up to caress the blonde that was straddling him.

"Hey yourself…" Kendall murmured and leaned in for a gentle but passionate kiss. The giggles started again. They both pulled away and James saw a lump in the bed.

James smiled and poked the lump, biting his lip to keep from laughing when the lump giggled uncontrollably. "Who's in here?" He asked joke fully, pretending to not know.

Kendall look at him and, playing along, said, "I don't know. Maybe we should find out!"

James threw the covers off the lump as a boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes jumped out and yelled, "BOO!"

Both of the men pretended to be scared by screaming lightly and putting their hands over their hearts. "Gosh Nick! You scared me!" Kendall feigned. Nick just laughed cheerfully, happy that he was able to scare them.

"DADDY!" He yelled and jumped on Kendall, who was still straddling James, and hugged the life out of him. "It's Christmas!" The little boy threw his arms in the air wildly to add emphases.

Kendall laughed lightly and kissed his forehead. "I know kiddo. But I don't think James does." He whispered the last part, but James heard clearly and tried hard not to smile at the look the blonde gave him. It was sweet, yet filled with lust.

Nick jumped off of Kendall and laid down next to James before pulling him into a hug, squeezing his neck as James patted his back. "James," He said shyly.

"Yeah?"

Nick smiled deviously before exclaiming, "IT'S CHRISMAS!"

Now it was James's turn to laugh. Kendall's boy really was too adorable. "Oh thank you so much for reminding me. I almost forgot!" James chuckled at Nick's look of disbelieve of someone possibly forgetting about Christmas.

_Ding Dong! _The door bell rang and Nick soon left to say Merry Christmas to whoever it was.

"It's probably my mom." Kendall told him and ran his hands down James's toned chest. Did he mention that James only slept in sweat pants?

James looked at him adoringly. "So I should probably get dressed then?"

"Not yet…" Kendall murmured softly and leaned down to kiss James once again. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a woman's voice ringing through the hall.

"Kendall!" Kendall groaned and pulled away. He got off of James and made his way to the door but not before his tossed James one of his shirts and winked seductively at him. It was no secret to the brunette that Kendall had a 'kink' for James wearing the blonde's clothes.

James quickly changed and made his way to the next room before going out to the living room, where he could hear multiple voices chatting excitedly. Including Nick's telling his grandma about everything he asked Santa for. Opening the door at the end of the hallway, James saw Faith still asleep in her bed. He smiled and made his way over to sit next to her. "Hey sweetheart." He coaxed as he shook her awake and she tiredly latched onto his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Today is a very special day. You like presents, don't you?"

She nodded her head and mumbled something inaudible into his shoulder.

"Well," James continued. "It would really mean a lot to Kendall and Nick if you come and celebrate with us." James didn't really want to have to explain the idea of Christmas to her. He had tried that several times before but the concept seemed to be lost on her. At least she understood Hanukah pretty well, but then again, she had been celebrating it for the past four years.

He slowly stood up, Faith still on his shoulder, and made his way out to the living room. When he got there, he noticed a woman with red hair and an apron on at the kitchen cooking bacon. She seemed like the only one there and looked up when she heard Faith yawn.

She beamed. "Hello." She said sweetly and came over to shake James's free hand and straighten her apron. "You must be James."

"Yep! And this is my daughter Faith." They both gave an adoring chuckle when Faith reached her hand out to shake her's.

"It's very nice to meet you, Faith." The woman greeted with a warm smile. "And you too, James. I'm Kendall's mother, Challen. But please, call me Mama Knight."

"Mama Knight?" James questioned. His own mother was never that forward.

"Of course! Any friend of my son is a son to me!" Mama Knight chanted and went back to the kitchen to pull out a small bowl of fruit. She came back and handed it to Faith, who took it shyly. "Here you go sweetie!"

James shrugged his shoulder to lightly nudge Faith. "What do you tell her?"

"Thank you." Faith replied quietly.

"You're very welcome." Mama Knight said then sighed heavily. "Kendall took Nick down to the vending machine and my daughter, Katie, went with him. They should be back any second."

"Okay." James said and gently put Faith down at the table and gave her a small spoon to eat her fruit. He gently tried to smooth her hair down but failed epically.

Mama Knight chuckled. "I just got a text from Nick saying that he wants to meet Britney Spears… really makes you wonder what him and Kendall do when no one's around, doesn't it?"

James laughed. He remembered the night before. Nick had danced to Britney Spear's new song (Drop Dead) Beautiful while Kendall chucked marshmallows at him, attempting to knock the Mickey Mouse hat off his head. It was odd, but they seemed to be having the time of their lives and that's all that mattered. Of course after that, James had to give Kendall a reward for being so… Kendall-like. Those rewards were coming more and more frequently sense Kendall had asked James to spend Christmas with him. They hadn't actually moved in together but James and Faith often spent the night at least 3-4 times a week from then on. That was about a month ago.

Over that time span, James had successfully accomplished buying presents for Kendall and Nick, even Mama Knight. Of course he just got her something general, seeing as he didn't know her that well.

"James!" James's head shot up and saw Kendall standing at the door, panting like he had just run many miles. "Did you meet my mom?"

Mama Knight turned her head. "Yes, we did meet. Where's Katie?"

"She took Nick down to the park."

"Oh… well, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks mom." He smiled at her and walked up to wrap his arms around James's waist. "What do you think of my mom?" He whispered into his ear.

James tried his best not to show how turned on he got when Kendall whispered to him in that husky voice of his. "She's very sweet. I like her."

Kendall gave a small chuckle. "More than me?" He joked playfully.

"Never." James replied shortly and closed the decreasing gap between them. Their lips touched each other's and like always, the rest of the world melted away.

Kendall pulled back a fraction, but James knew it was to control himself and not attack the other in front of his mom. "Logan and Carlos are coming by after breakfast. Logan said something about Carlos wanting to make special animal shaped waffles for him."

James laughed. "Sounds just like Carlos." He rested his head against Kendall's and looked lovingly into his bottle green eyes. "I love you."

Kendall sighed and a light smell of mint toothpaste whisked over James's nose. "I love you too, James."

And they kissed lustfully before Mama Knight set plates full of bacon, eggs, pancakes… you name it on the table.

They sat down and ate while Mama Knight called Katie, James holding Kendall's hand the entire time.

… **Good? Bad? Okay? REVIEW!**

**Lol, sorry, very lazy. Like I said… marathon all day and I'm trying massaging my sore limbs.**

**With love… for lots of CARGAN in the next chapter… ;)**

**Evie :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Part 2

***Ducks from flying shoes* I feel like a complete butt hole! I'm SOOOO SORRY! Really didn't intend to leave you all hanging for so long! PLEASE don't hate me! **

**On a happier note, CARGAN!**

**I was thinking of starting another Kames sometime soon. I know, I know… I haven't updated my other one yet, but I promise I will so soon. My next Kames will be set with them already friends and in L.A… yada yada yada… :)**

**Ideas? No idea is stupid, I swear. Even just saying you can picture something in your mind would be great! This story… I don't see an end anytime soon but I would still love ideas! **

**If you guys haven't noticed… I love writing from James's view-thingy. I find it easier than Kendall's. But eventually Logan and Carlos will get theirs too!**

**Anyway, sorry I'm too lazy to write reviews here (again) but I will shortly! OH! And I see Kogan in the next chapter. ;)**

"Rudolf, the newest of Santa's reindeer, has just been accepted into Reindeer's Academy. He is going to learn to fly! On his first day of school…" James listens to Mama Knight tell Faith, Nick and (predictably) Carlos a Christmas story.

The Knights, Diamonds and Logan and Carlos were sitting around the oversized Christmas tree in Kendall's living room. It was about 8:00 at night and the tree lit up marvelously, creating beautiful glow on its surroundings been the only source of light in the entire apartment. James couldn't help but tune out Mama Knight and glance over at Kendall, who was sitting next to him on the love seat, and adore how the colorful display of lights highlighted his glowing skin. Somehow the green lights hit his eyes perfectly and the brunette wanted to melt at how enticing they became. Of course they were always enticing but now it was on new level. They seemed darker but still had a light dancing in them as he laughed his comically loud and peculiar laugh at his mother's story.

James grinned to himself and put his arm around his lover and rubbed his opposite arm, loving the smell of the blonde's shampoo when he rested his head on his shoulder.

Kendall turned to look up at him. "Hey babe?"

"Yes, _pumpkin_?" James teased jokingly.

"I want to eat dessert before we open presents." Kendall pouted and protruded his bottom lip, eyes going puppy-like.

_How am I supposed to say no to that? _James thought inwardly. He knew very well that Kendall didn't actually want to eat _food_. "How much time do we have?" James whispered, leaning his head to Kendall's ear.

"15 minutes."

"How much can we get in that amount of time?"

Kendall smirked deviously and his voice dropped low and huskier. "Depends on what we do… maybe even _two _rounds…" That was enough for James to get his body turning.

Both boys jumped up from the couch and made the pathetic excuse of wanting to put on more 'Christmas-y' outfits, which was easily seen through by all the adults in the room. Albeit Carlos, who was too busy trying to explain to Logan why he was wearing a one-piece PJ suit with polar bears all over and little booties attached to the bottom so he didn't 'slip' on floors.

James slammed Kendall down on the bed—moments after quietly locking the bedroom door—and wasting no time in messily trying to rip the button down shirt Kendall was wearing off his shoulders.

"Ugh, James!" Kendall moaned and bit his lip when James began attacking his neck. James pulled back and a thin line of saliva briefly attached his lips to Kendall's lip, but disappeared quickly. Too quickly for his preferences.

"I'm going to own you tonight, Kendall." James breathed down Kendall's neck and behind his sensitive ears. Kendall groaned and his hips shot up like a rocket to meet James.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mama Knight had finished her story and was telling Faith all about Santa Claus while Nick snuck bits of cookies off the still set dining table. Logan noticed.

"Mama Knight, would you me to help you clean the table off?" He offered and was in the process of standing off the couch when she twiddled a finger his way.

"No, dear." She smiled sweetly. "I was going to clean up the food after you and Carlos left."

"I heard my name and 'food'!" Carlos bounced excitedly in his one-piece polar bear PJ suit.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You just ate."

"So?"

"So, why are you still hungry?"

"Maybe because I—" Carlos's attention span seemed to be cut short when Nick turned on the T.V and an interview with Betty White turned on. "OH! It's Betty White!" The Latino exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Logan said.

Carlos beamed. "She is so hot."

Logan's head snapped to face him. "What? You do realize she's, like, 100 years old. Right?"

"I know. It's not like I'd do her like I would you." Logan blushed at the comment. Carlos was always very out-going and Logan was so… well, not.

Logan slowly made his way over to the remote. "But she's also very inappropriate, especially for adolescent minds. She can be very iniquitous."

Carlos looked at him like he just saw a UFO. "You do realize that I have _no _idea what you just said, right Logie?"

Logan shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "I'm aware." He looked over at the clock. "But I really think we should be going."

"NO!" Carlos whined like a little child. "Why?"

"I have to pick up Dylan from Camille's."

"Oh yay! Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

Now Logan full out laughed. "Of course! You think I would leave you _alone_ in _my _apartment?"

"No, but I thought…" Carlos mumbled dejectedly and looked at the Kendall's carpet.

"You thought I would take you back to your place?" Logan asked quietly. Carlos nodded. "Babe," Logan sat back down and wrapped his arm around the small Latino. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logie pie."

"Logan," Katie called from the kitchen. "I think you have to leave." Logan looked down at his watch and sure enough, he did.

"Thanks Katie." He said as he and Carlos said they're goodbyes (Mama Knight agreeing to let Kendall and James know) and made their way out to Logan's maroon convertible.

Carlos ran around to the driver's seat and Logan was about to make a speech about how he was not letting Carlos drive him anywhere after the Gummy Bear accident but was more than heartwarming touched when Carlos opened the door for him.

"See. I can be a gentleman." Carlos said in a smart tone and shut the door for him. He made his way to the other side, sliding in; still in his Polar bear PJ's. "You know, I got you something." He said and handed Logan a medium sized box.

Logan smiled a crocked smile and unwrapped the Power Rangers wrapping paper. His eyes went wide and his heart stopped. "Really Carlos?"

"Yep!" Carlos beamed once again. "Put them on!"

"I can't. We're in the middle of a parking lot."

"But you have no idea how many fantasies I have of you wearing those!"

Logan felt as if his face was set on fire, but he smirked. "Then you'll just have to wait till tonight." He said, Carlos groaned and pretending to pout but failed epically. The smarter boy chuckled and leaned over to give a kiss to the other's pouting bottom lip, pulling gently at it till the Latino moaned in approval, which really didn't take much from Logan. Starting the car, Logan placed the box in the back seat and drove off with _his _very own pair of Reindeer printed one-piece PJ suit.

James and Kendall made their way out the bedroom, straitening their hair and clothes outside the room. Holding hands, they walked out into the living room.

"Where are Logan and Carlos?" Kendall asked his mom.

Mama Knight looked up from where she was clean up the table. "They left. They said they'll be back tomorrow, and I figured we would just open presents then. I know today is Christmas but today ran long and the kids are whipped out." She indicated the couch where both kids looked about ready to crash.

Nick got up and ran to his grandma. "Can I help you clean up?" He asked.

"Sure, but be careful. Don't take anything too big." Nick nodded and made his way over to the table, ignoring his grandma's instructions. The little blue-eyed brunette grabbed the turkey platter but ended up spilling it all over James's pants.

"Nick!" Kendall cried.

Nick looked up at James with big, watery blue eyes. "I-I'm s-so so-rry." He hiccupped and a few tears streamed down his face. James felt his chest tighten at the sight.

"Hey, it's fine." He said but Nick just looked down and more tears started to stream. James sighed and bent down to the little boy's level and gave him a hug. "I'm not mad at you, Nick." He coaxed into his ear. Lately he had been feeling like more of a parent to Nick. Not in the sense that Nick was doing bad stuff, but more like he was becoming impossibly closer to Kendall and Nick was a part of that as well. It made him wonder what Kendall felt over Faith. "Are we cool?" He pulled back to look at Nick.

Nick nodded and kissed James on the nose before running to hug his real dad. "That's nice of you, not to get mad." Kendall told him and gave him a quick peck.

James shrugged. "Accidents happen. But I'm going to need a shower."

"Okay. I can watch Faith." Kendall offered. James stopped. Damn, why was he still so over protective of his daughter? He loved Kendall more then he thought possible but he still was… too fatherly. But then it hit him. Like tide pool at a water park. He wasn't sure what it was but I was as if the wave off imaginary water broke down a barrier that had been holding him back. He trusted Kendall with his daughter's well being. Yeah, maybe he should have trusted him a little earlier in the relationship but could you blame him? I mean, Jo did practically kidnap Faith and James trusted her.

James smiled and he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank you." He told Kendall before giving him a smooch.

And by the time James got out of the shower, which was an hour later (He had to make sure his hair was perfect even if he was about to go to bed), Faith was lying in bed with Kendall and reading a Toy Story book. James took a mental picture of the sight of them curled up on the large bed and laughing together as Nick crawled around under the covers, pretending to be a ghost.

James finally had his family.

**How was that? I personally loved it! I thought Carlos in a one-piece PJ suit was too adorable not to put in here. ;)**

**Please review! I think I'll put the next one out tomorrow. I don't have school, so I should have time. Thanks again for not giving up after this long wait!**

**With love,**

**Evie :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Camping

**Hello! So I decided that the last chapter was the last Christmas part and this is a new chapter. I also wanted to say that this chapter was inspired by **Anim3Fan4Ever**. This was his idea and I hope it can live up to the standards! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. **

**I just got a root canal and my face hurts like hell so I'm hoping my anger towards my face doesn't affect this story that much.**

**Also, I have a new Kames out. It's called, **_**My**__**Best Friend's Brother**_**. It was inspired by Victoria Justice's song. PLEASE read and review it! **_**The Longest Stride**_** will be updated today or tomorrow. Hopefully today. Maybe even another one-shot?**

It only happens once every 70 years. Tomorrow night Halley's Comet will appear and James didn't want to miss it. Well, actually it was more _Logan _who didn't want to miss it but the smarter man somehow managed to get James' attention.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were sitting in the 2J apartment that Monday after Christmas, watching the Discovery Channel, courteously of Logan and his immense brain. He was watching with intensity and taking mental notes while Kendall fiddled with Nick's toy car; Carlos was just intent on watching the hippos make farting noises. James watched it all fondly. He could get used to this life… a life with a perfect family, friends and free of drama.

Speaking of family, the kids were back at school and somehow the apartment seemed slightly empty. James was sure that everyone else could feel it too.

"We should go on a camping trip!" Carlos exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide and hopeful.

Logan chuckled. "How did you come up with that?"

"Hippos live in the wild and I've always wanted to know what it's like to live in the wild." Carlos explained.

Kendall spoke slowly. "That actually makes sense… Logan? Did you give him a brain when we weren't looking?"

"Oh ha-ha." Carlos mocked bitterly. "I can have good ideas too, y'know."

"Well…" James started and Logan turned on him.

"What? It sounds like a good idea to me."

_Way to stick up for your boyfriend, Logie… _James thought sourly. He didn't need Logan to start bitching on him.

"I was going to say that there is a decent amount of snow on the ground. It's December. Who camps in December?"

"Oh." Logan looked down at his hands then at the Latino on the other side of the couch. "He's got a point, Carlitos."

Carlos shrugged. "It will be fun! And the snow only makes it more so!"

"How?" Kendall questioned with his bushy eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Because it'll be cold. And if it's cold that means we will have to cuddle for warmth and maybe… do other stuff in our tents to stay warm." Carlos shot a wink at Logan, who blushed but had smile forming on the corners of his lips anyway.

James turned to Kendall. "That sounds perfectly fine to me." He whispered in the blonde's ear. James loved the way the blonde always shuddered.

"But what about the kids?" Logan asked. "We can't just leave them here."

The four of them thought about and just when they seemed to lose hope on Carlos' idea, Kendall perked up. "My mom."

"What?"

"My mom loves Nick and Dylan. Hell, Dylan is like a second grandson to her with how much me Logan hang out! And she's always wanted a granddaughter! There is no way she'd deny looking after Faith."

"But what about your dad?" Logan sighed softly, as if he was cutting ice.

Kendall shook his head furiously, bangs swinging from side to side. "He's outta town. Besides, he doesn't like kids. He would stay with one of his many bitches if he didn't want to deal with them."

Everyone got quiet when Kendall said 'bitches'. It was obvious by his tone and vocabulary that he didn't want to discuss the matter of his father. It made James wonder how Kendall turned out to be such a great father when his own seemed like a douche. He'd heard from his mom that those kinds of things were sort of hereditary.

_I guess this is the exception…_

The boys ended up going camping after all. It wasn't a spectacular place, but it was fresh smelling and starry. Just how Kendall liked it. It gave a nice view of where Halley's Comet should be coming tonight. James had told him that he planned on kissing him under the comet tonight. And Kendall couldn't wait.

The thing the blonde didn't understand was why they waited till it got dark to leave. Grant it, it quickly became dark in the winter and it was only 5:00 pm, but still.

"Let's go on a hike!" Kendall suggested as Carlos and Logan had finally managed to put their tent up on the opposite side of the tiny lot from James and Kendall's.

Carlos groaned. "Really? I don't know what's in these woods! Can't we wait till morning? Mama Knight said she'd watch the kids for the next TWO days!"

Logan slapped Carlos in the back of the head. "Stop sounding like you want to get rid of my son."

"That's not what I meant—"

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

"I love you, Logie."

"Once again, I know." Logan replied smugly and pulled the Latino in for a kiss.

Kendall adverted his eyes to where James was hunched over and tying his shoe. Kendall watched James' butt sway slightly when he shifted to grab his other shoe. God did Kendall love that ass. Hopefully he'd get it again tonight.

"Are you watching my ass?" Damn. He'd been caught.

"Maybe…" Kendall smirked and tried his best to put on a seductive mask. It worked.

"You'll get it tonight. Just keep it in your pants for now." James kissed his cheek and gestured over to Logan and Carlos, who were trying to sort out the little bag of toiletries.

Halfway up the trail, using a bright flashlight, Kendall noticed James shift uncomfortably next to him. He followed James's eye sight and saw him starring at his own ass and purposely put a sway in his step to mess with his lover and show him how he felt earlier.

When they reached the top, Carlos made it a point to mark his name in a heart with Logan's on the tallest tree. James had other plans and rearranged stones by a nearby river to say, 'Turn your love up loud'. He smiled at Kendall and held his hand on the way down.

That's when things got bad.

They had gotten so close to their camp when a young woman, their age (Around 25), came running. She was beautiful in Kendall's opinion, with her long red hair and very gold eyes. But she seemed offly familiar.

She stopped as soon as she saw James and Kendall wasn't the only one to notice James' face tighten and his knuckles turn white around his fist.

"Haley." James bit out, sounding oddly like a hit man. For a moment, Kendall got slightly frightened and tried to hide behind Logan's arm.

"James." She choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Camping. With my _family_." He put extra emphasis on the Family part.

Haley looked taken back. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" James growled.

"OKAY!" Carlos joined in awkwardly. He glanced sideways at Logan and exchanged a glance that left Kendall with an odd feeling of being the only one that had no idea what was going on. Or at least, most of what was going on. "Maybe we should head back James."

"Yep, that sounds like a plan." Logan agreed and together they pulled James back down the trail.

"Wait!" Haley shouted. "I want to talk to James." She saw their angry looks. "Just for a moment. And if you want, we'll talk at your camp."

"No." James said. "We'll talk _by _my camp. I don't want you near my friends."

It was agreed and Kendall, Logan and Carlos ended up sitting around the fire pit at their camp while James and Haley disappeared behind a chunk of trees.

"Kendall?" Logan waved a hand in front of his face. "You want to pass the marshmallows to Carlos? He's driving me wild."

"Really?" Kendall chuckled. "_Driving you wild?_"

Logan groaned. "Not like that, you perv." But he smiled in spite of his statement and watched as Carlos disappeared to go to the bathroom.

James returned minutes later without a sign of Haley, looking like a whole planet had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat down by Kendall, and wrapped his arm around him and smooched his temple with a bright smile.

Kendall chuckled again. "What's with you?" He leaned his head into James's neck.

"Nothing. Just have my perfect world back."

Now Kendall just laughed. "You are so cheesy!"

"Me?" James did his best to hide his laughter and look taken back. "I seemly remember a certain blonde saying that a hospital was like a Ginkgo tree!"

"I love Ginkgos." Logan muttered as he turned his marshmallow in the fire, looking lonely without his Latino lover.

Kendall was feeling ecstatic that whatever James and Haley had said put James out of his worry. It made the blonde grin as he watched James beam and do his best James Brown impression. But somehow his good mood faded when Carlos came back, looking like he was saw a bear in his sleeping bag.

Carlos came over to Kendall. "We need to talk. Alone."

**I have over 100 stories in my alert list! Isn't that incredible? So here are some suggestions: **

**Read **Lost & Found** by **XxxAnimaniacxxX. **Wonderful Kames right there. And also **Obsessive Personalty **by **LogieObsessed5 **if you want a Kogan. Maybe even **The Permanent One **by **Clarry **if you want some Jagan action. Jarlos? Got plently of those too. Just don't feel like naming them. I have more and if you want suggestions, feel free to PM and I'll gladly give you some for any pair you're interested in! I don't have a lot of Cargan though, sorry about that. I'm more of a James girl ;)**

**Review please! I love you all that read this story but your reviews make me even happier!**

**~Love You All~**

**Evie :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Come to LA

**Hey ya'll! You guys are amazing! Just thought I'd let ya know… ;)**

**Sequel?**

**I'm saying this because I'm thinking of ending this story soon, but I don't want to **_**end**_** the story… does that make sense? I want them to continue on and go to L.A to be a band but I want it to be a fresh start, y'know? Plus, I get LOADS of people saying they love my little OC's!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if a sequel would interest anyone.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Kendall nodded and stood up from his place on the log, following Carlos into his tent.

"What's up?" He asked as they situated themselves on the sleeping bags.

Carlos looked down for a moment, looking rather regretful, but quickly snapped out of it to look at Kendall with pleading brown eyes.

"Kendall… When I was coming back from the bathroom, I saw something in the woods."

"What?"

Carlos sighed heavily before hurriedly say, "James was kissing that woman."

Kendall felt his stomach drop several acres in his body. For a moment everything went hazy and his vision slipped out of focus. "H-He cheated on me?"

Carlos nodded. "But I stuck around and he told her that he didn't have any feeling in the kiss and that he didn't love her anymore, that you are the only one for him… so maybe it's not as bad as it seems?" It was a questioning statement but even through the blissful statement of being the only one, Kendall felt his anger boiling up inside him.

"He shouldn't even have to question it enough to kiss her. He should know by principle!" He exclaimed angrily and the Latino flinched at his tone.

"Please don't do anything stupid Kendall!" Carlos begged.

Kendall shook his head. "I'm not going to break up with him. But I will, however, give him a little taste of payback." Kendall stomped out of the tent and back to the fire pit, Carlos following quickly.

"Hey. Everything okay?" James asked with pure concern as the blonde plopped down next to him on the log.

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Carlos seemed pretty concerned."

"Oh, don't mind him!" Kendall playfully slapped James' arm but made sure to put at least a little bit of fuming force into it.

James noticed and gave him a worried look before going on tell the story of how he wanted to be famous one day. It really did intrigue Kendall and he did believe James could make it there with just a little bit of hope. Even if he was flabbergasted at the brunette, he'd still do what he could to make his dream come true.

"Good night!" Logan chimed as the four made their way back to the two separate tents. They all responded similarly.

James fiddled with the hem of his sleeping bag before looking at the blonde with a devious smile.

"What?" Kendall asked slowly, eyebrows rising in question.

"I just thought it might be a warmer night with you sleeping in my sleeping bag with me…" Kendall could see the look in James' hazel eyes, the look that said, 'I want you tonight so get your ass over here'. Unfortunately, this just proved to be faze one of Kendall's revenge.

"Nope, I'm good." He chirped and slipped into his own, turning his back to James.

"Oh… well, good night." He could hear the hurt in the others voice and shamefully smirked to himself. "I love you, Kendall."

"I know." Kendall stated sternly and finally let sleep consume him.

When James woke up, he was less than gleeful. He didn't know what he did to make Kendall act this way and it was sure to drive him insane. Rolling over he saw the blonde laying with his back to him. He sighed and surreptitiously wrapped his arms around the blonde, feeling some of the tightness in his chest release when they were successfully spooning.

James brushed a piece of bangs from his lovers face, causing the blonde's eyelid to sleepily flutter open. "Good morning babe."

Kendall smiled. "Good morning." James leaned in to give him a famous Good Morning kiss but felt a stern hand pushing against his chest. Kendall chuckled nervously. "We should probably go see if Logan and Carlos are up yet."

Nodding, the brunette depressingly unwrapped his arms from him and changed into day clothes. He didn't even feel Kendall's usually intense stare on him as he took his shirt off. Something was up. He ignored it for now and proceeded to pack all his stuff up.

Leaving the tent, they found the other two lazily kissing in front of their tent. James looked down and did his best to remember what he did to tick the blonde off.

Carlos.

Whatever Carlos had told Kendall would be the reason why. That was all he needed to do, talk to Carlos.

"Ready to go?" Kendall clapped his hands together and everyone nodded, trudging their stuff to the car.

"Wait!" Logan stopped by the trunk. "What about the tents? Shouldn't we take those?"

James shook his head. "No, we borrowed them from the camp ground; they'll come collect them later."

Not another word was said as they climbed into the vehicle and drove back to Kendall's apartment.

Maybe Kendall was taking things a little too far, but could you blame him? James technically cheated on him and while knowing James wouldn't be doing it again (seeing as how he said Kendall was the one for him) Kendall still stuck to his original statement of shouldn't needing to question it in the first place. The blonde couldn't help but start question himself. Where had he gone wrong? He obviously went wrong somewhere if had even been a question for James. Did James want a woman? Does he wish that he had boobs? No, that couldn't have been it because James was clearly bisexual.

_But that's just it… he's BI! _Kendall's thoughts screamed in his mind.

He quickly shook away the thoughts as they entered the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"What do you mean there's no potential singers here?" A large man with yellow sun glasses exclaimed to Mr. Bitters at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rocque, but everyone here already is signed to a label." Kendall looked at the other three. He had never told Carlos or James that the Palm Woods was for future stars. The only reason he was living here was because he was a future star in the hockey industry. Though maybe now this was Kendall's chance to put peace to his thoughts.

He didn't see another opportunity.

"Actually, I think I can help you, sir." He poked the large man on the shoulder, only slightly intimidated by the glaring look the man gave him.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"Gustavo!" A very beautiful African-American woman rushed up to them with a clip board in hand. "Hi, I'm Kelly. And what he means is keep talking."

"I'm Kendall." He shook her hand. "And if you're looking for a singer, I've got one for you."

The man chuckled. "Oh really? And who's that?"

Kendall beamed. "This guy right here." He grabbed James' shoulder and pulled him over to the man. "This is James Diamond."

Kelly smiled. "Nice to meet you James." James just gave her a goofy grin. "Would you like to sing for us?"

James looked at Kendall with wide eyes. "Uh…" He seemed lost for words so Kendall nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_Hey you with the blues eyes, baby_

_Have you seen me here before?_

_You've got something they don't have_

_And I'm liking it more and more_

_I try-y to let it go_

_But you keep me coming back_

_And I try-y not to let it show_

_I wanna be the one that you think of when you're driving all alone_

_And you wish that you could call me on the phone_

_Just so you could say_

_Hey you're my favorite, my favorite girl_

He finished singing and looked at the man skeptically.

"I—" The man started and raised a hand but Kelly cut him off.

"We like it!" She then whispered to the man, "He's the best we've found in forever. Give him a break."

"He song a girl's song." He muttered back. Kelly glared at him and he sighed. "My names is Gustavo Rocque. How would you like to go to L.A with me and make a demo?" He looked right at James and Kendall was sure that James' face would split in half.

The brunette nodded eagerly with that same goofy grin.

"Kelly! Give the boy my card." Gustavo demanded and she did she was told.

James turned towards Kendall. "Can I kiss you?" He asked nervously and Kendall couldn't hide the heart break he felt when he saw the hopeless look in his eyes. Revenge would have to be gotten in a different way.

He smiled and held his arms wide open. James wasted no time in attacking the blonde's lips and holding him tight, kissing him passionately. They broke apart when they heard a chuckle.

Gustavo shook his head. "Lucky that I've been with so many boy bands and used to this man on man deals. See you later kid and don't expect me to by this nice all the time. I'm having a good day!" He rushed off with Kelly and the boys looked at each other before breaking out into song.

_You don't call me enough and I call you too much_

_You don't mind wasting time and I'm always in a rush_

_Sometimes it's easy and sometimes it's tough_

They meant to sing it as a joke but when they noticed Gustavo and Kelly standing there again, they all blushed.

Gustavo smirked. "Scratch my last offer, and what would you say to ALL of you coming to L.A to be a singing group?"

They looked at each other and silently communicated.

Kendall looked at Gustavo. "Deal."

**Songs: Favorite Girl by Katelyn Tarver**

**Better by Katelyn Tarver… (So yeah, both by Katelyn Tarver because her new EP ROCKS! Go check it out on itunes!)**

**Sequel anyone? PLEASE let me know! I'm buggin' on this topic right now and I feel that if I start fresh, I'll be updating more frequently too… so more ham for daddy ;) Hehehe… I'm a girl but I just felt like quoting Griffin cause he's awesome like that.**


	21. Chapter 21: Packing

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! **I already started writing it too! Yeah, that's right. I've finished writing all the rest of the chapters for this story!

**IMPORTANT:** There are only **2 more chapters** **after** **this one. ****NEXT CHAPTER is ALL CARGAN!** I feel like we haven't really explored the relationship of **Logan/Dylan/Carlos.** We don't know a lot about little Dylan either so I figured I'd dedicate a chapter to them before the story is over.

**Thanks you to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go, daddy!" James sighed and looked over at his little girl on the couch.

"I know you don't, princess." He said calmly as he sat next her, bringing her to sit in his lap and playing with the tag of her pink Sleep Beauty pajamas. "But this is going to make daddy very happy and daddy's friends too."

Faith looked spectacle at first but soon she was flashing him her golden puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. But ownwy for you daddy."

James chuckled and put her next to him on the couch, making easier for him to stand up and resume packing his various hair care products in the bathroom. He'll admit that it was very nice to be in the comforts of his own home again, considering he'd been spending most of his days and nights at Kendall, but he was missing his blonde lover's presence. But, once again, it was a nice feeling to get away from the feeling of having to be perfect even if Kendall repeatedly tells him that he's perfect just the way he is. "You wanna help daddy?" He asks his little princess.

Faith nodded her head eagerly and rushed over to help when she suddenly stopped. "Uh—oh!"

"What?"

She lifter her arms up to resemble an 'I forgot something' gesture. "I forgot to show you my new shoes!"

"When did you get new shoes?"

"Mrs. Klarbrunn gave us new shoes cause we were very good at our fiewld trip a couple days ago." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jams watched as his daughter's little PJ-covered legs ran in the opposite direction from him and he silently grinned to himself as he heard the little pitter patters of her feet going up the stairs.

She returned moments later with tiny blue slipped that were covered in blue fuzz. "See?"

"They're very cute, Faith." He crouched down to her height and took the slippers. "But what are you going to wear these with? All your PJs are pink."

Her pouty lips (that she'd inherited from James) pursed together in a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Maybe I can where them with Awiel. She stays in the water and water is bwue!"

James laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure she'd love you to wear those with her PJs." Soon they began repacking everything in the bathroom and some of the kitchen dishes (James masking sure to only let Faith pack the plastic and not glass dishes) and together the father and daughter plopped down on the couch and began watching an episode of Blues' Clues; James cuddling his daughter's tired form under his arm.

* * *

Kendall groaned as he opened the door to yet another kitchen cabinet and finding it packed with old junk that he'd have to go through before he left for L.A.

"Kendall?" He turned his head to see his mom and Katie at the door. Mama Knight smiled when she saw all the boxes. "So, you're really going through with this, aren't you?"

"Yep." Kendall stated and did a final look around.

"Where's Nick?" Katie asked.

Kendall shrugged. "He's in his room… playing video games because he doesn't have to do the moving labor." His mom smacked his hard on the chest. "Ow!"

"Don't try to pin this on your son, Kendall Donald Knight." She badgered sternly and walked over to a pile of paper that had to be at least 4 feet high. "Are these trash?"

"No. Those are hockey papers."

"Why would a hockey player need papers?" Katie asked curiously.

"They're all my contract papers and junk like that."

Katie's face lit up. "Is there any discarded checks in there?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his sister's money-hounding ways. "No and if there was I wouldn't give it to you anyways."

"Whatever." She said with a sigh and went over to his stack of action figures.

His mom turned back to him. "Kendall, I know you and your dad aren't close—"

He cut her off. "Aren't close? Mom, we're like enemies! And if you think that I'm going to talk to him again because I'm moving outta the state, you're wrong and I'm sorry about that but it's just not happening." For some odd reason, his mother gave him a guilty smile.

Then the blonde heard an unforgettable voice from the doorway. "Kendall." The blonde turned to see his dad Nathaniel Knight, looking at tall, strong and proud as ever in the door way. "What? No hug for your daddy?"

Kendall's never been good at controlling built up anger. When little things anger him every once and a while it's okay and he can let it go. But when he's been bottling things up for years, things come crashing down. "Daddy? Daddy! Honestly, how do you even have the _nerve _to come in here and expect me to call you _daddy?_ You think I owe you? Is that it? You want respect? Well to hell with you because I don't call idiots that sleep around with my whore of an aunt—" He noticed his mother flinch but he ignored it. "—or never come to a single one of my hockey games as a child-teen-adult respect and most importantly, I don't give respect to men that don't even show an interest in meeting my boyfriend and potential future daughter." He paused again to take a breath. "So if you can't handle that then leave right now and don't look back."

His father stood there, not moving or showing any sign of acknowledgement before turning and doing exactly as he had told him to do. He walked out and never turned back.

"That was an interesting speech." His mother muttered quietly. Kendall shook his head leaned back over to look in the cabinet when he felt a little hand tugging on his hockey jersey.

"Daddy?" Nick asked in a small voice.

Kendall sighed and silently kicked himself in the nuts for having to do that in front of his own son. "Listen Nick, I didn't mean for you to hear that, I just needed to get it outta my system…"

"It's okay." Nick looked up at him with his watery blue eyes. "I'm glad you okay." He hugged Kendall's waist and the blonde gladly returned the hug. "Daddy?" Nick asked when they pulled away enough to look at each other's face but not actually breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Will you come to my hockey games?" Kendall laughed and was surprised to hear his mom and Katie doing so too.

"So you're going to be hockey player, then?"

Nick beamed. "Of course! I wanna be just like my daddy!" the little one pulled him in for another hug and Kendall saw his mom's face light up.

Somehow he knew that that was what his mom's original intention was. She wanted him to let it all out so he could start fresh with his new life.

And Kendall was more than delighted to know that at least _he _was doing right with his own son.

* * *

"No Carlos! Así no es como su paquete de calzoncillos boxer! Usted puede retirarse a continuación, ordenar por opresión!" Carlos' grandma bellowed at him. He loved his grandma but he was pretty sure he could pack his own boxer briefs without being told how to organize them by order of tightness.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Grandma- I don't need your help packing my underwear."

His grandma groaned. "Claro, si usted quiere que su maleta a punto de estallar en el avión y sus ropas se van volando por todas partes, entonces sí ... usted puede empacar.…" She stated and walked away into the little living room of their home.

Carlos knew his grandma was just upset that he was leaving her to live in Los Angeles (or as she says, "The City of Angels) and forcing her to move into a retirement home. His grandma was very fragile and elderly and he was very much worried for her health while he was going to be gone.

"Grandma," He said and sat by her on the sofa. "I know you don't want to live in a retirement home but it's for the best. And I promise to come visit on the holidays." He offered with a beaming smile.

His grandma shook her head but returned the smile nonetheless. "I just worry about you, my little Oso de Peluche." **(Hehee… he's her little teddy bear!)**

"I'll be fine, Grandma." Carlos took her hand in his and gave her a peck on the cheek. He pulled her up and together they both went back to packing.

* * *

_Ding Dong…_

"Dylan!" Logan called up the stairs as he made his way over to his house door.

It wasn't a minute later that a little mini-Logan's head was peaking from the top step. "Yeah daddy?" Logan grinned and opened the door, revealing a pleasant looking Camille holding a gift in one hand with her other arm stretched out wide, waiting for a hug. "Mommy! Dylan cried and ran a lightning speed down the steps and flew into his mother's arms.

"Oh, hi baby!" Camille chirped and pulled away from the hug. "Did daddy tell you the great news?"

Dylan looked up at Logan with those matching brown doe eyes. "No. What's the great news? Oh! Am I getting a race car for me birfday?" He bounced excitedly at the front door.

Camille chuckled. "No, but your aunt Kelly has agreed to let me live out in L.A with her! So I'll be coming out with you guys!"

Logan laughed when he saw the enormous smile overcome his son's face. His 'Aunt Kelly' was referring to the Kelly that picked them up in Kendall's lobby with Gustavo. Apparently, Kelly and Camille knew each other from way back when Camille wanted to be an actress.

"Do you want to come in?" He offered her. She thanked him and together they all settled inside the living room on the neatly kept leather sofa.

"Wow," She muttered in awe. "This place is empty! Did you clean it out already?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I got up early to start packing and finished early as well. All of our clothes are arranged be color and season while the little things, like books, movies, games… etc. are all in color coded boxes that represent levels of difficulties."

Camille stared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing; Just impressed is all." She said before turning back to kiss Dylan's cheek. "You know, he's going to look just like you."

Logan felt his face heat up and a smug grin land on his lips. "At least he won't look like Charlie Sheen then."

"Charlie Sheen? Where did that statement come from?" She inquired between her laughter.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, just know that that was the first thing that popped into my mind."

* * *

**VERY SORRY about the Spanish! **I'm sorry if it was incorrect but I've only taken two years of Spanish while I've been taking 5 of French so… I apologize and if you want to know what was said, find a translator. Harsh, but the truth.

**Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Cargan's Spiderman Blanket

Hey party people! How are ya'll doing? It's been a while sense I updated this but I'm updating now so put a smile on your faces Haha, **this chapter is all Cargan. **It does have mentions of Kames and even dirtiness by them but it's basically all Cargan and I hope you enjoy their story a little more. **Next chapter is the last chapter! **Omg, I'm getting tears just think about it, but I hope with all my might that you'll all read the sequel with them in L.A. I promise it'll be much better than this one because it won't be as random…*cough* Jar of olives *cough* lol :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Goats, sheep and chickens belong on the farm, not in the middle of the living room." Logan badgered his son Dylan as he picked up the little boys toys off the living room floor.

"But daddy," The little Logan look-alike whined from his spot on the couch. "You already packed up my toy farm and I have nowhere else to play!"

Logan sighed and crouched down to his son's level. "I know this move is going to be hard for you but Carlos is coming over with his grandma. I want the place to be perfect for them."

"But no one's perfect, daddy. That's what you always tell me." Dylan shook his little head and his brown doe eyes stared up at his father.

"But this isn't some_one_, it's some_thing_. And it is possible for something to be perfect."

"Like what?"

"Well, like my love for you." Logan sat down next to Dylan and aloud his son to lay his head on his lap.

"But I thought you hated the idea of emotions." The little boy muttered.

"Emotions are fictitious and aren't valid arguments in science, but they are always persist to show up and when they do, you can't deny them."

Dylan was silent for a moment. "Daddy? I have no idea what you said."

Logan chuckled and kissed his son on the forehead. "Love is real, kiddo. That's what I said."

"So, I can love Phoebe from school?" Dylan asked excitedly and sat up to face Logan. Logan was about to answer when the door bell rang. Slowly and somewhat nervously, he made his way to the door, knowing it was Carlos and his grandma.

When Carlos had called him the other day, telling him he wanted him to meet his grandma, Logan was terrified to say the least. He loved the bubble Latino and he understood that his grandma was elderly and wanted to meet Logan before her baby ran away to L.A, but Logan was still terrified of disappointing her. When he had met Camille's parents they loved him instantly, mostly because they always wanted their daughter to marry a doctor. And Logan knew that that term (doctor) would always satisfy a parent. But because of Dylan, Logan had to drop out of school to help Camille with the baby boy and ended up playing hockey professionally, which wasn't the _worst_ case scenario. He grew a little confidence in the thought that Carlos's grandma was sure to be used to roughness, raising Carlos and all. It was no secret how unmanageable Carlos could be at times.

Logan put his hand on the door knob, placed that signature smile on his face and opened the door. Carlos stood there beaming brightly with an older woman, who was shorter than Carlos but kind of plump, with ageing dark brown hair.

"Hello. Come in!" He stood aside for them to walk in. Carlos's grandma walked in first, immediately capturing Logan in a bone breaking hug. Carlos came through next, but instead of a hug, he gave him a chaste yet slow kiss on the lips.

"Este hombre debe ser rico. Su casa es enorme. Será muy bueno para usted, Carlitos." His grandma told Carlos and pinched his cheek.

Carlos turned to Logan. "She said that your house is lovely and that you'll be very good for me." He said it with a bright smile.

That was one of the things about Carlos that Logan loved. He never stopped being happy. It was a simple as that. No matter what situation they're in, Carlos will always make it better with his puppy-dog eyes, teddy bear dimples and adorable smile. Even when Kendall was attacked with the jar of olives and James's crazy ex-wife, Carlos took Logan home and ended up giving him a midnight surprise to cheer him up. Although, Logan couldn't walk for the next couple days after that and made it a point to not have any more midnight surprises till hockey season was over and he didn't have to skate on the ice all day.

They ended up settling in Logan's living room where Dylan was still residing. Once Carlos's grandma saw the little boy, she let out a screech and practically ran over to the Logan-mini me and engulfed him in a series of hugs and kisses. Dylan looked startled at first but soon started giggling like a maniac.

"She loves the idea of me having a son." Carlos whispered to Logan as they watched from the door way. "She thinks it is what I need to be a responsible adult, but I just like the idea because I love kids."

Logan grinned and put his arm around Carlos's waist, pulling him closer. "You know, you never told me what your grandma's name was."

"It's Isabela."

"I thought your mother's name was Isabela?"

"It was Isabelle. No 'a'."

"Oh…" Logan made a knowing face and turned back to Isabela and Dylan. She was now murmuring things in Spanish to him as she swayed him back and forth in a hug. "Will she ever let go?" Logan questioned with a smile.

Carlos laughed and even gave a little snort. "Yeah, maybe. You can never be too sure, though."

They ended up spending the rest of the night in the living room, relaxing on the couches by the fireplace that Logan had lit earlier. Isabela spoke surprisingly good English but Logan learned quickly that she didn't like to because she thought she might lose her heritage.

Along with that, it was also finally revealed why Isabela raised Carlos alone. Logan had known that Carlos's mother had passed but he never knew how. She had died from breast cancer and his father ran away all in the same year, when Carlos was 4, the same age as Dylan was now. Logan didn't even want to imagine not being there for Dylan or how Dylan's life would be without him and Camille. No matter what, him and Camille remained friends, specifically to keep Dylan in a steady environment.

Even through all that, Carlos was still bubbly Carlos. That fact would always remain a mystery to Logan but it would always be welcomed warmly.

* * *

It was late, around midnight, when they had finally noticed the time. By then it was already too late to drive home for Isabela so Carlos had recommended that they stay the night. Of course Logan couldn't refuse. I mean, who could? With Carlos's flat out cuteness and adorableness and cheesiness… Logan could probably go on forever.

Isabel stayed in Logan's room, being the only comfortable bed in the house now that Logan had packed most of his stuff up, getting ready for the move. That and Logan refused to let her stay on the pull out couch. Dylan had offered to let her sleep in his toy story bed but it was safe to say that if Carlos couldn't fit comfortably, no one could. And believe Logan when he says, Carlos tried.

The two adult men ended up sleeping on the pullout couch, spooning together under the Spiderman blanket that Nick and Dylan always slept with on their sleep overs. Carlos had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist, pulling Logan's back into his toned Latino chest.

"We look like some sort of McDonald's coffee together." Carlos observed.

Logan chuckled lightly. "What?"

"We look like some sort of McDonald's coffee together." Carlos repeated.

Logan shook his head. "No, I meant _why _do you say that?"

"Oh. Well, because the commercials always show their coffee with light brown mocha and that white whip cream stuff in it and you're _very _pale white and I'm mocha… ergo we look like a McDonalds coffee." He explained, looking mighty pleased with himself.

Logan just laughed, not even taking the 'very pale white' thing offensively. He knew the Latino liked his pale-ness and didn't mean anything offensive by his remark. Soon, though, Carlos started laughing as well.

Eventually they found themselves facing each other and Logan playing with the curves of his lover's muscles. "You ready for this move?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. You?"

Logan looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yes."

Carlos returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him. But this wasn't a chaste kiss; No… this was full fiery passion. Their lips moved together in sync and Logan could practically feel the hickey that was sure to be on his neck in the morning when Carlos started to such vigorously at his creamy white neck. Stopping their moaning was proving to be a difficult task when things went further south. But they made it without any interruptions, assuming that meant no one woke up.

Logan laid there with Carlos on his chest and pulled the covers, that had fell down at some point, back over them and found the Latino to be passed out, snoring slightly. The smarter boy just kissed the top of the Latino's black hair and attempted to fall asleep.

Just as his eyes were about to close, his phone vibrated on the end table, alerting him of a text message. He opened it and chuckled to himself.

**From: Kendall Knight **

_**Monica is pissed beyond belief that we're moving. So I told her to piss off and kiss my ass but she'd have to wait in line because James claimed it first… ;) ~KK**_

Logan shook his head at his best friend's pervish mind, knowing after the move they'd be spending a lot more time together and that Logan was bound to walk in on them sometime.

All the while, an amused and loving smile never left his lips.

* * *

So, ONE more chapter till they end! I'm so upset! But Sequel, right? Lol, what did you think about this chapter? I wanted it to be kind of fluffy and sweet and… maybe a little bit dirty? Only towards the end though. PLEASE review and let me know if my Cargan was okay! Oh, and what did ya'll think of little Dylan? I know we didn't see much of him but it was more than before so… let me know!


	23. Chapter 23: Life's What You Make It

Hey guys. Well, **this is it! **This is the end of this and the sequel, which will be called _When the Sun Goes Down, _will be posted on **Wednesday! **So be sure to check that out then. Sorry for the delay; I was in a bit of a rough patch in my life but now I'm much better and **I want to say thank you to the 8 of you** who had sent me encouraging/get well PM Messages. If you didn't know, I recently got diagnosed with Bipolar-ness (lol, I love putting 'ness' to words!), but like I said, its thanks to you 8 that made me feel like I'm on top of the world. So thank you!

And also, thank you to everyone who reviewed at ANY time in this story! I mean, wow! I made it up to 171 reviews? That's incredible! SOME special shout outs for this story go to: _**Emo Bangs**_, who was the person to really fuel me at the very beginning of this. _**MerielTLA**__**, **__**XxxAnimaniacxxX**__**, **__**DancingFanatic217**_ and _**child who is cool**__**,**_ who were the most consistent reviewers. And of course, _**Sum1cooler**_ and _**Anim3Fan4Ever**_for really giving me the most in-depth reviews I have ever gotten. **Also, EVERYONE else who reviewed, EVER, I love you**. Thanks so much and I would put your names up here but it'd take too much space, but know that I do really thank you all!

Everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. And I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter and looks for the sequel on Wednesday!

Enjoy!

* * *

James peered through the window as Kendall drove; counting the cars that went by, wondering. Wondering what L.A was _really _going to be like. Was it going to be the wonderful and enticing place that people from Minnesota always made it out to be? Or would it be that disgusting, unkempt place that his mother, Brooke Diamond, had always made it out to be?

His mother owned her own cosmetics line, which in its success, had caused her to travel nation-wide and she never came home with anything special to say about L.A. New York was perfect for her, but L.A was not. Judging by that, James would have said no in a heartbeat. But his father, Mark, always told him that L.A was the city of Angeles. He used to lay James down in bed at night, crawl into the tiny race-car bed, and tell him about this magical city where dreams came true. A city where supermodels walked the streets, exotic food stands lined the streets, the sun always shined… and James loved every ounce of it. Sure he had Kendall, so the supermodel part wasn't a big factor anymore, but James loved Italian food and it was proved a difficult task to try and find decent Italian in Minnesota. The stunning brunette also loved being tan, so the 'sun always shining' part was an extra bonus.

But as he sat there in the passenger seat of Mama K's minivan (She lent it to Kendall to take all 7 of them to the airport, plus their luggage) James's compassionate mind migrated on to the kids. How were the kids going to handle this?

_Well, Nick seems fine… _He thought as he glanced to the _very _back seat where each of the three kids were playing with their little Rango Toys that they got from McDonalds. Nick would probably not mind at all. Considering that he was bringing his best friend, 'secret' crush and father along. Dylan was slightly upset about leaving Phoebe, who just happened to be Faith's best friend. Faith was the questioning one. She really wasn't enjoying the thought of no snow.

She loved the snow with all of her little heart and James couldn't help but remembered last winter.

~Flashback~

"_Daddy!" The little redhead giggled wildly as her daddy threw light flakes of snow above her hat-covered head._

_James laughed and continued his actions until Faith managed to throw a less-than-developed snowball at his chest. He pretended to faint and fell onto the soft snow, an eye cracking open in time to see his little girl jump on his strong chest and clasp his face with snow covered mittens._

"_That's cold!" He declared and scrunched his nose. She just giggled and leaned down to hug him around the neck._

"_I love you, daddy." She told him with a beaming smile worthy of Hollywood._

_James beamed back. "Love you, sweetheart. Now let's dance!" He ignored her half laugh half cries of protests when he picked her up and set her down on top of a snow mound in their back yard, grabbing both her little hands in his and shaking from side to side, loving her wild laughter as she started jumping up and down._

~End of Flashback~

A small, content smile braced James's lips as he continued to stare out the window. He couldn't ever remember a time when he was happier than when he was with his family. Before, his family used to be Faith, Haley and himself. Now he had a new family. Faith, himself and Nick and Kendall. He liked to think that he got a bonus 2 for 1 deal with Kendall, because he got an amazing son. Of course, that made the idea of Nick liking Faith a little awkward, but as long as they were still this age, it was nothing short of adorable. When they got older though… James was going to have to talk to that boy.

His attention was brought away from the window when he heard Carlos and Kendall start belting out some rock song.

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

It wasn't long before Logan joined and the kids in the back began to yell out shouts of approval and Dylan ended up laughing till he cried when his daddy began to head bang.

"Okay, okay, okay!" James hollered over the music at his boyfriend, who had quickly begun to want to out-head bang Logan. "You're driving, Kendall. I would like to be able to see L.A before I die!" He joked and secretly loved the pout that came over the gorgeous lips that were harbored under that abnormally large nose. He wanted to kiss that nose.

So that's what he did.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked when James pulled back and giggled lightly at the blush that crept up the blonde's cheeks and neck… and ears.

James smiled. "Honey, you give new meaning to the definition of 'edible'." He told him.

"Eww!" Carlos shouted loudly and tossed a piece of McDonald's chicken at James's face. "Get a room!"

The car exploded with laughter, but James could still see Carlos sneaking his hand across the seat and over to grab Logan's butt. Logan yelped but grinned back none the less and the taller brunette was almost positive he saw the smarter one wink at the Latino.

"Well, we're here." Kendall told the car and turned the music down so they could all get a good look at the airplane in front of them.

Gustavo had sent them a private jet because he didn't want others to have to deal with people complaining about having to sit by 'four hockey-heads and their little minions' on the flight. James had to admit, the plane looked pretty amazing. At least, better then Delta or Atlantic.

"I can't see it!" Nick exclaimed from the back seat, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest and letting loose a huff. Faith tapped his shoulder and tilted his head up to look through the sky roof. The little brunette blushed but smiled back at Faith.

Oh yeah, he was definitely Kendall's son.

Speaking of Kendall, the blonde had still been acting strangely sense the camping trip. And James wasn't sure what happened. But Kendall did just convince their friends and families to drop their dreams and fly out to L.A with him and James to make the latter famous. Hell, Kendall even gave up his own dream for James and if that wasn't love, James wasn't sure what was.

Kendall pulled the car into park in front of the airplane and a bulky man with yellow rimmed sunglasses and a pretty lady by his side was waiting for them, caring a scowl.

"You're late!" He barked at them as Logan and Kendall were the first to exit the car.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We have kids. _Kids! _It's a rare occasion that we actually get anywhere on time. Not to mention that we have 3!"

Logan started unpacking the trunk while Kendall continued to bicker with their new manager. James could already tell he was going to have to watch out for that later.

"You coming?" Logan asked Carlos as he lifted Dylan's suitcase outta the trunk.

Carlos nodded excitedly and unclasped his seatbelt.

"Hold up!" James told him before turning back to Logan. "I need to talk to him for a moment. Kay?"

Logan nodded. "Alright but don't take too long. Kendall's already signing a death wish. Come on, Dylan."

"Dad! I want to see the Hollywood stars on that street thingy!" Dylan exclaimed as she leaned over the back of the seat.

Logan chuckled. "I'm sure we'll get to that. But first we gotta get there." Dylan crawled out of the car and grabbed his suitcase from Logan, who returned to unloading the car.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

James had to use an effort not to make a remark about that Jamie-thing. "What did you tell Kendall at the camping trip?"

Carlos's face fell. "Oh… well, I kinda saw you kiss your ex."

Now James's heart fell. "WHAT? And you told him?"

"He's one of my best friends!" Carlos shouted in defense.

"So am I!"

"Well…"

"Carlos!"

"Sorry." The two sat in silence for a moment before it clicked in side James's head.

Kendall wasn't acting like someone who just found out about their partner kissing their ex. Kendall was just acting slightly vindictive, that's all. It was odd, to say the least.

James shook his head and climbed out of the car. "Faith? Let's go." Faith climbed out the car with Nick and Carlos. She grabbed her little Sleeping Beauty suitcase and ran at full speed ahead to the plane, jumping into Kendall's arms on the way over. That was something that James would never get tired of seeing. He loved how his daughter seemed to just connect with his boyfriend. It's what made them the perfect family.

Carlos walked Nick over to the plane with James and the 7 of them (plus Gustavo and Kelly) entered the airplane.

"Wow!" Faith gaped in awe and Kendall shook his head with a grin, setting her on one of the plush leather seats.

"You like it, kiddo?" The blonde asked.

Faith nodded her head eagerly and Kendall kissed her forehead before coming over to James and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They all took their seats, Carlos, Logan and Dylan sitting in the back where they discussed all the rules that Logan was going to set for his boyfriend and son so that they didn't both end up in some sort of L.A Prison. The Diamonds and the Knights sat at the front while Gustavo and Kelly were in-between both groups. Just as the plane was about to take off, all the kids ended up running over to sit by themselves at the windows, leaving the two couples alone to themselves.

Kendall laid his head on James's shoulder and sighed with a soft smile.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

James took a gulp of a breath. "I know Carlos told you that I kissed Haley."

Kendall tensed up for a moment before looking up at James. "Yeah, he did. But I'm not angry."

"Why? I mean, I technically cheated on you! You should be crying your eyes out and I should be leaping into your rescue, sweeping you off your miserable-ass feet and making you ride me till you see stars!" The brunette exclaimed for reasons he wasn't sure but he didn't fail to miss the grunt coming from Gustavo, shy smile from Kelly, or the multiple giggles from Carlos and Logan.

Kendall just looked at him, suddenly pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear. "Hello? Yeah… okay, I'll tell him." He said without breaking eye contact or breaking his blank stare at James and hanging up his phone. "Cupid called. He says to tell you that it's not my fault I fell in love. You are the one that tripped me."

James's mind took a moment to process what was said but after it was processed, his hormonal urges failed and he assaulted the blonde's lips with his, leaning him back till Kendall's back hit the side of the plane. "How did I get so lucky as to have you?" He asked as he caressed the other's cheek with his thumb.

Kendall chuckled. "I believe you ran into me at the school and you fell on your butt, making me feel guilty and helping you up."

"Nun uh!" James protested. "_I _believe it was _you _who fell on your butt and _I _helped _you _up."

"You fell."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"James?"

"Yes, babe?"

"You fell." The two left it at that, not really remembering who fell but knowing with all their well-being that whatever happened had happened for the best because they were brought together.

Kendall was stuck with that bitchy ex-wife of his, a dirty-routing father and troublesome little boy who liked to play pranks on James's little angel. But now Kendall had everything he'd wanted. He had best friends, his father gone, and his son finally finding another role model… he might have not been able to live his dream of playing professional hockey but he always secretly loved singing. Singing in the shower, singing in the car, singing his little sister to sleep when she couldn't sleep… singing with _James. _Kendall smiled at knowing that James was his. No one could take that away from the blonde. Because James _was _his heart.

Carlos? Carlos was honestly just happy to have best friends. He never really had friends when he was a security guard at the school and the ones he did, they were just little kids like Dylan. And even though he was going to miss his grandma every day, he knew Logan was his love ticket to happiness. Hell, he didn't even need a ticket. Logan was his missing half that he'd been without for so long.

Logan looked out the window as Carlos laid his head in his lap, snoring not to long after. Carlos… _his_ Carlos. What would he do without him? He used to be boring, stuck in the mud dad until he met the Latino. Logan's life with Camille was party crazy and disappointing. Actually, it was just a letdown in general. Now, Logan knew how live for himself and still be happy. Carlos _was _him. He was the sun that shun above and if Logan ever doubted it, all he had to do was look into those indescribable chocolate orbs.

James knew from experience that life wasn't perfect. He went through so much with Haley and her issues. So much in fact that a part of him thought he'd never recover from it. But he did. He made it to the point of pure bliss. Pure bliss in life, love… sex. It was all in his favor now. He had been lost before, but now had the world in the palm of his hands. Now he saw nothing but that beautiful world ahead in Kendall's smile, his eyes, his laugh, his attitude… his everything.

Looking around the plane as Kendall soundly passed out on his shoulder, if James had one last thought it would be the trust statement of his life.

_Life's what you make it. _

* * *

Okay, that's it. For now, at least. Like I said the sequel will be out on Wednesday. I love you all so much for reading this and sticking through with it till the very end, even through all my ups and downs, you guys that have stuck, you're, in word… awesome. The best actually. But now you should review because this was the last chapter! :D I know one girl that would greatly appreciate it!

With much love,

Evie.


End file.
